Not A Normal Reality
by Brown Kitsune
Summary: A girl is struck by a car, and awakes to find herself in the Yugioh 5D's world. Now, she has to find a way back to her world in a few weeks or else she won't be able to return. She's actually in a coma and the doctors want to pull the plug in four weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm back with another story! Okay, so first off, I have to say that I am really, really sorry for not updating my other stories. I will try to update them, but I am in kind a writer's block with those stories. I was hoping that by writing this would get me in the mood to write another chapter for those stories. I also wanted to post a story for Yugioh 5DS, but since I haven't seen anything that's inspired me to write a story, I decided to come up with one. **

**This is my first story with an OC in it, but I will try my hardest not to make her a Mary Sue. This story is also going to be written in her point of view only because it's easier for me to just focus on one character for the whole story. **

**I have more to say, but that can wait until the end of the chapter. Please read the author note that is going to be at the bottom. I am now going to start the chapter because at this rate, the author note will be longer then the story. Just kidding. **

_Tape Recording_

"talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: This is the ONLY disclaimer that I am going to do for this whole story. It's obvious that I will never own any of the Yugioh shows, so why bother stating it every time? **

* * *

**Chapter One: Definitely Not In Canada Anymore **

_Hello, to who ever is hearing this. My name is Alyssa Rose Brown, but most people just call me Alyssa. I'm just your regular sixteen year old girl. I'm half Irish, so I have really pale skin. I also have green eyes, light brown hair with gold streaks, and glasses. I play volleyball, and I have a little sister named Sophie, who is ten. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She also has pale skin like me. My parents, who I love and adore, were away on business trips when the incident happened. _

_What happened to me is something that most people would think is just plain impossible, not like I would tell anyone in the first place. Part of me keeps telling myself that it was all just a dream, but then there's some part of my mind that tells me that it actually happened, and for some reason, I think that that part is right. _

_I have kept this to myself ever since that moment because I don't want people looking at my with pity, or thinking that I am some kind of loony. So, why am I even talking about this ? I guess, it's just because I need get that whole situation out of my head once and for all, and this was the only way that I could think of that would do that for me. However, I don't think that I will ever forget it, no matter how hard I try._

_Okay, are you really confused right about now? I think it'll make a lot more sense if I start at the beginning of the story, but this basically all started when my little sister wanted me to take her to the Yugioh Convention during a volleyball tournament. _

* * *

"Yup!" I called out as the volleyball, that had just been spiked, flew towards me. I bumped the ball high enough into the air, so that the setter could get under the ball and set it for the spiker.

"I got it!" my friend, Kalie, shouted as she spiked the ball passed the blockers' hands, and onto the court for the game point.

"Yea!!" we all shouted running into the middle of the court to give each other high fives.

We had just won the first game of the tournament, but the score had been close. 25 – 24 for us. Now, we had a four game break before we played again. Who ever made the schedule gave us one heck of a break, but that was fine with us.

"That was an awesome game, Lys!" my little sister, Sophie, said running up to us.

"Thanks, Soph," I said, smiling and ruffling her hair.

"So, who wants to go for some ice-cream at Dairy Queen?" my friend, Jenn, asked as we walked down the hallway.

"That sounds like a plan," Mikayla said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Lys, you promised me that you would take me to the Yugioh Convention," Sophie said, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead. I had completely forgotten about it. "Sorry, guys. I'll have to take a rain check on the ice-cream. I did, after all, promise my sister that I would take her to the convention."

"That's okay. Have fun!" they said, then Shelby added, "Don't forget that we play at 5:15 P.M."

"Don't worry. I won't," I yelled back, as my sister practically dragged me away.

* * *

The Yugioh convention was being held at the Watson Arts Center, a few blocks over from the high school.

"This is so cool!" Sophie exclaimed when we walked into the center.

Cool, wouldn't have been the word that I would have used to describe this place. Loud would have been more like it. Every where I looked people were watching the Yuigoh shows, playing mock duels or just shouting, it's time to duel. Seriously, how can one saying be so annoying?

'Why couldn't Sophie have been into My Little Ponies or something?' I asked myself as I walked around the area that they had used for this convention with Sophie. She was telling me about Yuigoh, but I was mostly just nodding and going oh ya, when ever I thought it was appropriate because all this stuff was way over my head. I didn't have a single clue what Sophie was talking about when she told me about all the different types of decks and strategies there were in duel monsters. I'm not all that interested in the show, so why would I try to understand it?

"Oh, look, Lys! The Yugioh 5DS series!" Sophie said, pulling on my arm and pointing at the display all at the same time, "I didn't think that it would be here since there have only been fifteen episodes!"

As I looked to where Sophie was pointing, I saw a huge poster with the words Yugioh 5D'S printed across the top. Below the words, was a guy with spiky black and gold hair, sitting astride what looked to be some kind of motorcycle. There was also a white dragon beside him.

As I examined the poster, Sophie had grabbed an information booklet on the series. She was calmly flipping through the pages, stopping every couple seconds to read something. After five minutes of that, she put down the booklet.

"Yusei Fudo is so cool," she said."

"Who's Yusei Fudo?" I asked.

"He is," Sophie said, pointing at the guy on the poster.

"Oh," I said before looking at my watch when it started to beep, "Dang it! Come on, Sophie! If we don't leave now, I'm going to be late for my volleyball game."

I grabbed her hand and we ran back to the school .We had just entered the school, huffing and puffing, when Sophie noticed that she had forgotten her purse.

"Lys, do you have my purse?" Sophie asked.

"No, I don't."

"I must have left it back at the center," Sophie said, looking panicked.

"I'll go get it," I said before turning around and running back out the door.

'Now, where could it be?' I thought to myself as I walked into the Watson Art Center. I quickly did a scan and noticed it sitting on the table of the Yuigoh 5DS display. I quickly grabbed the purse and headed out the door. I was in such a hurry to get back to the school, that I didn't notice that a person had run a red light and was now headed straight for me.

When I saw the vehicle barreling down the street towards me, I froze from surprise. The person was blaring their horn, and I turned to jump out of the way, but I was to slow. The car slammed into me, and the last thing I saw was a pair of head lights before everything went black.

* * *

"Ow. I feel like I just got hit by a truck," I said to myself, as I sat up slowly because my muscles were in searing pain, "Oh wait a second. I did get hit by a truck. Wait, if I got hit by a truck, shouldn't I be in the hospital?"

As I spoke softly to myself, I looked around. It was obviously night time because everything was dark. It looked like I was in an alley. I could see people and vehicles passing by the entrance to the alley.

'Wait a minute,' I thought to myself, 'Alley? Didn't I get hit on the street? How did I end up in an alley?'

These questions, however, didn't get an answer. Feeling like an idiot, and knowing that Sophie would be wondering where I was by now, I slowly stood up, only to fall back down. My left ankle had given out on me. As I looked at it, I saw that it was swollen to the size of a baseball, and it hurt when I poked it. It was definitely broken. I felt my other bones to make sure that nothing else was broken. My ribs hurt a little bit, but the rest seemed fine at the moment. I was probably going to be black and blue in the morning. What confused me though, was the fact that I wasn't badly injured. Shouldn't I be in a more serious condition?

Not knowing how I was going to be able to walk out of the alley, I just sat there. I had left my cell phone in my purse back at the school, so calling for help was out of the question. As I sat there wondering what the heck I was going to do, I noticed an old newspaper sitting on the ground. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, I picked it up and looked at the front page. It read Neo Domino City Times on the top.

'Neo Domino City. Why does that sound so familiar?' I thought to myself as I read some of the paper. It just talked about a guy named Jack Atlas beating another opponent and remaining "The King". As I looked at the picture of the guy, something clicked in my brain.

"Wait a minute," I said to myself as I remembered something Sophie showed me. It had been a picture of the guy, Yusei Fudo, and this guy, Jack Atlas. She had told me that these two had the biggest rivalry in Yugioh 5D's. After remembering that, I quickly put some pieces together.

I was in a place called Neo Domino City, and there was a guy here named Jack Atlas who was a dueling King or something. That must mean that I've somehow been transported to the Yugioh 5D's world.

"But how is that even possible?" I asked myself, "There's no way that a person can get taken into a television show. There's now way! I must have hit my head a lot harder then I thought. I'm going crazy."

Just then, I heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards me. I tried to hide, but my ankle hurt to much for me to stand, so I crawled behind a garbage can to hide. As I hid, the footsteps got louder and louder. I peered out from behind the garbage can to see two people stop in the middle of the alley. Since it was dark out, I couldn't get a good look at them. The only thing I could see was that one was at least two feet taller then the other one..

'Please don't let them find me,' I quietly prayed. Normally, I wouldn't have cared if they found me because I could just use some of my martial arts moves on them, but this wasn't a normal situation.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone," said what appeared to be the shorter person.

"Maybe you just thought you heard someone, Rua," said the taller person.

"Maybe. Ruka will probably be wondering where we are. We should get back," said the smaller one.

'Good. They're leaving,' I thought to myself as I watched them start to walk down the alley. As I watched them, I felt something crawling up my arm. I looked down to see a spider, the size of my fist, crawling up my arm. I am terrified of spiders, big or small, so I let out a scream while flinging my arm around to get the spider off. After a few seconds, I was able to dislodge the spider from my arm, but I had bigger problems to worry about. I had knocked over the garbage can that I had been hiding behind, and was now in full view for anyone that looked down the alley, and, lucky me, the two people from before had come back to the alley.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing here?" asked the shorter one. Since the only light in the alley was coming from the street, I couldn't see their faces.

When I didn't reply the shorter one asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm lost," I said, instantly regretting it because the shorter one was walking closer.

'damn it. Me and my big mouth. Now what the heck am I going to do?' I thought to myself as the shorter one kept walking. Right now, I wasn't about to trust anyone, and my broken ankle put me at a horrible disadvantage.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter. I hoped you all like it and that you will review. I would just like to say this one thing though. If you are just going to review my story to tell me that my story is crap, and that I should quite writing it, then don't bother. Flames don't make me want to quite writing, they just make me annoyed. I get really annoyed when someone does it anonymously or hasn't even written a story themselves. I will take some helpful criticism, but no flames. Don't waste my time by writing a flame. It just annoys me to no end. Thank you. **


	2. A Hospital Trip

**Hey people. I'm back with another chapter for this story. I wish I was able to update this fast for my other stories, but I'm still trying to come up with ideas for those ones so please bear with me. I would like to thank the following people who have reviewed my stories so far:**

**Mittensx7768: Thanks for the review.**

**Cici Linne: Thanks. Well here's the next chapter for you.**

**Agent of the Divine One: I wanted to leave this story open because I can write chapters easier. Ray of infinity? Wow, never heard that before. Thanks for the review.**

**Thebladeofchaos: Thanks and here's the next chapter.**

**MewMink26: I'm glad to see that you like my stories. Thanks. **

**Saawariya: Thanks for the advice. Sorry if the chapter seemed a little rushed. I will try to add things about my character as the story progresses. I was just trying to give you guys a general idea. Thanks for the review. **

**And I would also like to thank the people that have read my story. Now on with the chapter.**

"talking"

_writing on paper_

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Hospital Trip**

"Hey, what the heck are you doing here?" asked the shorter one. Since the only light in the alley was coming from the street, I couldn't see their faces.

When I didn't reply the shorter one asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm lost," I said, instantly regretting it because the shorter one was walking closer.

'Damn it. Me and my big mouth. Now what the heck am I going to do?' I thought to myself as the shorter one kept walking. Right now, I wasn't about to trust anyone, and my broken ankle put me at a horrible disadvantage.

"What do you want?" I asked while trying my hardest to not let any fear show in my voice. That was the last thing I wanted those two to hear. The fear in my voice.

However, instead of getting an answer, the boy just cocked his head to one side and looked confused. What was so confusing about that question? I asked him again, but still got no response. Now, I was getting annoyed. I know it must look weird, me just sitting here in an alley for no reason, but the kid didn't need to be so rude. He could at least answer me. Before I could tell him off for being so rude, he turned and walked back to where the other person was standing.

'Good,' I thought to myself, 'they're leaving.'

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't that lucky. The boy stopped and was whispering something to the taller one. Once he finished talking, he left the alley at a dead run. The other one just stayed where he was. Not wanting to talk to this person what so ever, I kept my mouth shut and just watched him to see if he would try anything. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have been quite as irritated and suspicious, but these weren't normal circumstances. After what seemed like half and hour, then smaller boy returned and I was able to hear sirens in the distance. The boy wasn't here a couple seconds before an ambulance showed up.

"You look like you need some medical attention," said the smaller boy.

I looked at him strangely. Besides my broken ankle, what other medical attention did I need? I opened my mouth to say what he meant but no sound came out, which really freaked me out. Why the heck couldn't I talk? I could talk just fine a few minutes ago. That's when it hit me. I had been saying everything inside my head, but the words never actually came out of my mouth. I lightly tapped my head against the brick wall behind me, and gave a gasp of pain. The pain in my head was like someone was trying to pull my brain out of my head.

"Give her some air and sleeping gas to stop the pain," someone said from above me.

Sleeping gas? No, I didn't want sleeping gas. I wanted to stay awake that way I would know if anyone tried to do any freaky experiments on me. Yes, when I am in pain I get really really paranoid. I tried to struggle but my sore limbs and broken ankle hurt to much for me to do a lot of movement. As I was loosing consciousness I heard someone tell me that it would be alright and that I would be taken care of.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself floating above what looked to be a hospital room. I saw nurses and doctors examining someone laying on the bed. The person had all sorts of machines hooked up to them. There was an IV, a heart monitor and even a breathing machine. I slowly came down a bit to hear what the nurses and doctors were saying.

"She was run over by a car that ran a red light," said a nurse with short blond hair that was pulled back into a bun.

"What should I tell the family about her condition, doctor?" asked the nurse with brown hair.

"Tell them the truth. That she's in a coma, and there's a chance that she may not even come out of it," said the doctor.

'Wow, talk about being rather blunt with sad news,' I thought to myself as I watched the three people leave the room.

When they had left, I touched down on the floor, and walked over towards the bed. Who else could have been hit by a car? I looked at the girl, and saw that her face was all scratched up and black and blue. The parts of her face that weren't scratched or bruised were as white as the sheets. Her left arm was in a sling and her right leg was in a cast up to the knee. I couldn't see anything else because she was covered up by a sheet.

Wondering who this horribly banged up girl was, I looked at the clip board, and nearly dropped it in the process. The girl laying in the hospital bed before me, was me. As I looked at myself the only thing that I could think of to do at that moment was scream, and scream I did.

* * *

I jolted upwards into a sitting position. I was breathing like I had just run a race and trembling like a leaf in the wind. After I was able to push that horrible dream to the back of my mind, I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, and everything was white. I also noticed that my ankle was now in a cast, and that there were bandages around my head. As I looked in the mirror to see what else was bandaged up, when I fell out of my bed from shock. My face had scratches all over it and I had a black eye.

"What happened?" asked a nurse. Funny, I hadn't even heard her come in.

I tried to answer but when I tried to tell her, no sound came out of my mouth.

"Oh, that's right," the nurse said. I could just see the light bulb going off in her head. "You can't speak."

When I heard those words, my eyes widened and my jaw hit the floor. Seeing as I couldn't speak but I wanted to know why I couldn't speak, I grabbed a near by pen and paper.

_Why? How long was I out?_

"Well, the part of your brain that controls your motor skills has been damaged but not mildly. You should probably get your speech back in a couple weeks, give or take a month. You were also asleep for four days. This was so that your body could sort of recuperate."

A MONTH to get my speech back!? There was no way that I was going to go a whole month without being able to speak. Not being able to speak right now was a pain in the butt. I had so many questions but I couldn't ask any of them because I seriously doubted that the nurse would know. Being asleep for four days wasn't so bad. At least I couldn't hurt myself anymore then I already had. I am a total klutz and have very little coordination.

"The weird thing, though, is that your head looks like it suffered a serious beating. Yet, besides your speech impairment, some bruises, scratches and broken ankle, you seem just fine. Do you remember anything before you woke up in the alley?" the nurse said.

I just shook my head because there was no way I was about to tell this nurse that I had been hit by a car, transported to another world and ended up in the alley. She'd probably send me to the fourth floor.

"Oh, okay," the nurse said getting up, "I will call the doctor and once he has a look at you, you can probably leave. Oh, and there's some people out here to see you. Shall I let them in?

Wondering who would come to see me, I nodded my head. I didn't know anyone here and I highly doubt that any of my friends would be able to get here even if they did know what happened to me.

Knock Knock Knock

"Ruka! She can speak, so she won't be able to tell us to come in. Just open the door!" said a rather impatient sounding boy from the other side.

I narrowed my eyes at his comment and my mouth twisted down into a scowl. Ya, I wasn't able to speak, but there was such a thing called manners. I really hate people that don't treat people with disabilities the same as they do normal people. As I door opened, I saw two kids standing in the door. They most likely were twins because they looked almost identical except one was a boy and one was a girl. Now, I had no idea who these two people were. The only people I knew in this series were Yusei and Jack.

"Rua!" said the girl rather crossly, "Just because she can't speak, doesn't mean that she can't hear. Judging by the look on her face, she heard every word that you just said."

The boy quickly turned to me and apologized. I just shrugged my shoulders in reply. I was used to people teasing me. Weather it was nice or not. I wrote quickly on the note pad and handed it to the boy.

_It's okay. I'm used it. So, why are you even here?_

"We just wanted to make sure that you were alright," said the boy.

I raised my eyebrows at this. A complete stranger coming to see me just to make sure that I was alright? Ya, this was definitely a dream or maybe more of a nightmare. I would have still thought it was a dream except the pain in my head was starting to worsen. Now, I do feel things in my dreams, but pain isn't one of them. I grabbed the Advil bottle off of by table and down two tablets with a swig of water. As I was finishing, the doctor came in.

"Alright, Ms. Nakasumi, let's see if you're well enough to leave," the doctor said.

I really hoped so because the smell of the hospital was getting to my stomach. Though it isn't like there was anything in my stomach that would come back up.

"Okay," the doctor said pulling out a little light to look into my eyes with, "just have to check your eyes and then you should be able to go home."

As he shone the light into my eyes, the image of the car speeding towards me came back to me. I quickly turned my head away and buried it into the pillow.

"What happened to her?" I heard the boy ask the doctor.

"Apparently there is some after shock, but why she would pull away from the light like that, I do not know," said the doctor, "Do you know if there is anyone that she could stay with?"

"She can stay with us! I'm sure our mom wouldn't mind," said the boy once again.

Hearing this, I sat up and looked at the boy. Why would he help me? He didn't even know my name, much less anything about me. Didn't his parents tell him not to let strangers stay at his house? The doctor, however, didn't find anything odd about this and nodded his head.

"Okay," he said before turning towards me, "Ms. Rose, I would like you to take two tablets of Advil everyday. It will help for the pain, and if your headache worsens, you feel dizzy, nauseous, or faint, come back here immediately. Understand?"

I just nodded my head. Okay, now I was really really confused. Why was this doctor letting me go with complete strangers? Didn't he find that odd? Weren't there a whole bunch of forms that I had to fill out? I took the crutches that the doctor offered me and I slowly stood up. However, I quickly grabbed the pen and paper and wrote my question about the hospital forms on the sheet.

"Well, your cousins filled that out for you which was rather nice of them," the doctor said as we walked out of the room. I had been seated in a wheelchair, and was being pushed down the hallway by the nurse from before.

When we reached the main floor, the boy ran towards another person sitting in the chair. I wasn't able to hear what they were saying because I was being pushed towards the door. I was wondering how I would get to the place when I saw a taxi sitting in the parking lot.

As I was helped into the vehicle, tons of questions were flying around in my head. Where am I headed too? Can I trust these people? What's Sophie doing now that I'm in a coma? Do my mother and father know? Who are these people that are offering me, a complete stranger, a place to stay.

However, the most important question just kept repeating in my mind:

How was I going to get home?

* * *

**So, what did you think? I really hope it was better then the last chapter. Love it? Hate it? Have an questions, comments? Then please tell me in a review. Well, see you guys when my next chapter post is going to be. Bye.**


	3. Moving In

**Hey everyone. Well, I don't want to bore you guys with lots of rambling, so let the chapter begin! I would just like to thank everyone who has read this story so far, and I would like to thank the following people for their reviews last chapter:**

**Phantom's Ange: I'm glad you like the story. Truth be told, I was a little skeptical about this story. What with the oc and all.**

**S.A.M. Thedragongirl: Here's the next chapter.**

**GundamGirlie456: I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

**: Thanks for the review.**

**SpanishPirate: I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**Xenocanaan: Here's my update. :)**

**Agent of the Divine One: I thought that the last chapter would kind of explain somethings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor with I ever, own Yugioh 5Ds. **

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**writing on paper**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Moving In**

As I looked out the window of the taxi cab that was taking me to who knows where, I tried to figure out what the heck I was going to do. First off, I did a mental check list of everything that I did know. One, I had been hit by a car. Two, I couldn't speak for about a month because of the whole number one thing. Three, I was in a fictional world, but my body was still in a hospital in my world. How is that even possible? I knew that I was in a coma, but I never feel pain in my dreams, and yet, I felt the pain of my injuries. This gave me the conclusion that I wasn't dreaming, but if I wasn't dreaming then how is my body still in my world? Yeah, I was really confused at this point and doing this check list just made everything a lot worse.

"So, um, what's your name?" the girl sitting across from me said.

I kind of jumped when she spole. She had been so quiet the whole ride, and I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts, that I had kind of forgotten that she was even there. I quickly grabbed the pen and paper that I had grabbed from the nurse's station as I was leaving the hospital and wrote on it hastily.

_Alyssa Brown. Your's?_

"I'm Ruka, and the boy that was with me before was my brother, Rua. Sorry about what he said to you at the hospital. Sometimes he acts before he thinks," Ruka said looking guilty.

I was amazed. Here I was, totally ignoring this girl who had offered me a place to stay, when she and her brother could have just left me on the streets, and she was feeling guilty about what her brother said. I wrote on the piece of paper:

_It's okay. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I was ignoring you this whole time, when you were nice enough to offer me a place to stay. I'm really sorry about that. Also, thank you for letting me stay with you. _

After she read the note, Ruka looked at me and smiled. "It's no problem. I'm actually kind of glad that you're staying with us. You see, our parents are away on business trips a lot, so it's just Rua and me at home. Rua thinks that not having our parents around is awesome, but I wish they were around more."

Wow, this girl must really think that I'm a good person or else she wouldn't have just told me that. Or would she? I certainly wouldn't have said anything like that to a person that I just met. I gently took the paper back from Ruka so that I could write my response.

_I know how you feel. My parents are like that too. Also, this not being able to talk thing is really starting to become a big pain in the rear. _

After she read this, Ruka gave a small giggle. "That must be really annoying. Having to write everything down on paper for people to read. I'm sure your voice will be back in no time."

I just smiled at her and nodded my head. I really hoped that my voice wouldn't take a whole month to come back to me.

"We're here," the cab driver said, looking into the review mirror at us, "Charge it, Ruka?"

"Yes, please and thank you," Ruka said before hoping out of the cab.

I, on the other hand, was having some difficulty getting out of the cab. Ruka and the cab driver, who's name I found out was Mr. Westmore, both offered to help me, but I was going to be as independent as I was without the crutches. After a few moments, I was finally able to get out of the cab.

'Not being able to talk isn't the only pain in the rear that I have to deal with,' I thought to myself as Ruka and I headed towards the elevator. 'The first thing that I'm going to do when I wake up from this coma is find the son of a bitch that ran me over and kick his butt all the way to the moon.'

"Well, here we are," Ruka said, opening the door to her house.

After I had taken a couple hops to get inside the door, my jaw hit the floor and I think my eyes went to the size of tennis balls. Her house was huge!

"Alyssa, are you okay?" Ruka asked while trying not to laugh. Apparently she noticed my reaction.

I just nodded my head. Even if I could have spoken, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have been able to right then because my whole vocabulary just flew out of my head.

"Are you just going to stand in the doorway, or are you coming in?" Ruka asked teasingly.

I nodded my head before hopping over to where Ruka was standing. My ankle was starting to throb, so I balanced myself on one crutch, while I wrote on a piece of paper that was lying on the desk near me.

_Could you please tell where the kitchen is? I need to take some pain killers. My ankle's bugging me. _

"Sure. Do you want me to get it for you?" Ruka asked.

I just shook my head no. I liked being independent, and it wasn't fair that she should have to get me stuff when she's already done so much for me.

"Okay," she said before turning and walking down a short hallway and turning left into the first room of the entrance way.

When I finally made it into the kitchen, Ruka had already gotten me a glass of water and had set it on the table.

_Thanks, _I wrote after I was seated at the table.

"No problem."

I tore the seal off of the pain killer bottle before shaking out two round tablets. I quickly downed them both with a swig of water.

"Hey, Ruka, you guys here!?" shouted a voice from the entrance way.

"Yes, Rua! We're in the kitchen!" Ruka shouted back at him, then turned towards me, "Just to warn you now, Rua is kind of hyper and loud."

I just smiled and nodded to show that I understood. My little sister was like that when she had eaten to much Halloween candy.

"You won't believe it, Ru—Whoa!" Rua said before he fell on his butt. Apparently he had been so excited about something he'd seen, that he had forgotten to take of his shoes, which were wet, and slipped when he came into the kitchen.

"Rua! Are you okay?" Ruka exclaimed.

"Ya, just my butt hurts now," Rua said laughing.

Ruka just rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Rua. You'd think that you would learn by now not to wear wet boots in the house."

"Well, you aren't Ms. Perfect either. At least I'm not afraid to duel!" Rua said back which caused the twins to have a spat.

'Wow, they fight like cats and dogs,' I thought to myself as I watched the twins continue to argue. It wasn't until Yusei and two people that I didn't know came into the room when the twins quite their arguing.

"Hey, what's with all the bickering?" asked an old man.

"Huh?" both twins said before turning towards the old man.

"Rua, who are those two?" Ruka asked while pointing at the old man and another guy the size of a bear with teal hair.

"That's Yanagi," Rua said pointing towards the old man and then pointed at the teal haired man, "and that's Tanner. They were with Yusei at the facility."

Ruka just nodded her head, but I was really confused. 'Facility? What facility?' I tried to remember if Sophie had said anything about a facility when she was telling me about the latest Yugioh 5Ds episode, but I couldn't remember. That, however, isn't that much of a surprise since I didn't really listen to her. Now I was kicking myself for not paying more attention.

"So, where's this mute that Rua told us about?" the one named Tanner asked.

My eyes narrowed at this while Ruka scolded Rua on telling random people about my inablility to speak at the moment. I wasn't able to speak but there was nothing wrong with my hearing what so ever. I wasn't invisible either. Who the heck did he think he was anyways? God, if I had my voice I would have chewed him out for that one, but I was to lazy and tired to write anything down, so I just took to glaring at him instead.

"She's right there, and judging by her expression, I don't think she liked you calling her a mute," Ruka said pointing at me.

His and Yanagi's head then swiveled towards me. I kept up my glare for a whole two minutes before I got really annoyed. They were looking at me like I was an alien or something. Getting fed up, and not being able to talk, I picked up the pen and threw it at the two of them. I hit Tanner right in between the eyes, which is surprising considering the fact that I can't aim.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!?" Tanner yelled. I just rolled my eyes before grabbing another pen and wrote on the pad of paper before giving it to him.

_You were looking at me like I was an alien, and I was annoyed by it. _

"I'm sorry for looking at you like that, but come on! You don't even look close to Japanese, and you're dressed in shorts and a t shirt when it's almost cold enough outside to snow."

I just gave him a quizzical look. Cold enough to snow? I didn't find it that cold, though I wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on around me. As to the fact that I didn't really look Japanese, he did have a point there. However, I wasn't about to tell them that I wasn't Japanese because that would raise a lot of questions that I didn't really want to answer.

"Wow, you're right," Rua said looking at me, "she's really pale. I wonder why?"

Seeing that he was actually asking me, I just shrugged my shoulders in response. Rua opened his mouth th ask another question, but Rua interupted him.

"We can go shopping for clothes for her tommorow. Right now, I think we should just not ask her anymore questions," Ruka said looking at Rua in a way that said don't bug her anymore.

At hearing the word shopping, Rua's nose kind of wrinkled up. "You guys can go shopping, but Yusei and I are going to see if we can see the Witch again."

"You saw the Witch!?" Ruka squeaked in amazement.

"Yup," Rua said looking proud, "and she even has a weird birthmark like you and Yusei do."

I just looked between everyone, totally confused. 'Maybe I'll get someone to explain everything later,' I thought to myself as I just half listened to Rua retell the story of how he, Yusei, Tanner and Yanagi saw the Witch.

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked this chapter. In the next chapter, Yusei will actually be involved. I will update when I can. I am focusing on this story and What's Yet To Come, so I am trying to update those interchangeably. Well, bye till next time. **


	4. Vixen, the Spirit Guardian

**Hey! Well I thought I would update this since I probably won't be updating it until after Christmas, but you never know. I also have to update What's Yet To Come, too. Also, Alyssa is going to have a spirit guardian who explains to her some of the stuff that is happening and why it is happening. I thought it would kind of speed up things, so that she isn't totally out of the loop for a couple weeks. Before I being this chapter I am also changing the font for her dream for this chapter. It is going to be in regular style because this chapter is just her dream really. I would just like to thank the following people for their reviews:**

**Agent of the Divine One: Well, he won't die, but I'm not making any promises on his physical condition. **

**SpanishPirate: I thought that her throwing the pen would be funny. Besides, it would seem like the best thing to do when you can't talk. **

**Pharaoh'sJewel: Well, I will try to make Yusei more involved. **

**Ani-sand: I'm glad you liked the story, and here is the update.**

**Thebladeofchaos: I'm trying to keep it how it basically is in the show. There are just a few changes but nothing really huge, like she is the fifth signer or anything like that. **

**I would also like to say that I am sorry if I don't get Yusei's personality right on. I just write his personality how I see it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's, just my OC. **

"talking"

'thinking'

dream

* * *

**Chapter Four: Vixen, the Spirit Guardian**

"Doctor, when do you think she will wake up?" I heard someone ask.

'Why am I at the hospital again? Nothing is wrong with my foot, and I don't feel dizzy or nauseous. Just a little bored,' I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. I had obviously fallen asleep out of boredom because, when I opened my eyes, I found out that I was standing behind my sister, who was grasping my hand as I lay in the hospital bed in a coma. However, that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that even though a couple days had gone by in the Yugioh 5D's world, it seemed like only mere hours had gone by here.

"We aren't quite sure just yet. It takes time for a person's brain to heal after they have had such massive damage done to it," replied the same doctor from before.

"Will there be any permanent damage?" I heard someone say from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see my mom and dad standing in the doorway.

"We aren't sure right at the moment. It will take a couple days, when the brain starts to heal, for us to determine if there are any lasting side effects. There is a chance that she could be a vegetable for the rest of her life," he said, but hurried on when my sister's, father's and mother's eyes went wide, "or there's a chance that she could be right as rain when she wakes up. Mister and Mrs. Brown, I need you to come and fill out of paperwork."

"Okay," my father said before he and my mother followed the doctor out of the room.

'A vegetable for the rest of my life,' I thought to myself, slightly panicking, 'I can't be a vegetable for the rest of my life!' I flopped down into on of the hard hospital chairs and closed my eyes. Great. Just great. First, I get hit by a car. Second, I find myself in a weird world where anime characters are real. Thirdly, I find out that I may be a vegetable for the rest of my life if I wake up. Jeez, this sucks. Maybe I can find a way not to wake up.

"Now, now, Alyssa. You mustn't think like that just yet," said a voice from below me.

I snapped my eyes open, and shot my head up to look for the voice. No one knew I was here, so how the heck is someone talking to me? As I searched the room, I didn't see anything unusual. Me laying on the bed. My sister. A dog. Some chairs. Realizing what I just saw, I did a double take. Yes, there, sitting at my feet looking at me, was a dog.

This dog, which looked like a Siberian husky, had grey and white fur and the most beautiful blue colored eyes. It also wore a purple collar with a white star attached to it.

After I got over the shock of seeing a husky in the hospital room, something else dawned on me. How the heck did this animal talk, and how did it know what the heck I was thinking? This must be a dream.

"I do have a name you know. It's Vixen. I can hear you because I am your spirit guardian, and I assure you, this is no dream," Vixen said.

"Um, okay," I said, still some what unsure of the whole situation, "What's a spirit guardian?"

"A spirit guardian is a guardian who supposed to guard a spirit," Vixen said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Um, okay, but what exactly do you do?" I asked, still confused.

"I am here to protect you and make sure the nothing horrible happens to your spirit form while it is out of your body," Vixen said, "I am also a part of your conshines. That is how I can hear your thoughts. I can also feel your emotions."

"Great. Nothing like having my concshince bug me twenty-four seven," I said throwing my hands up in the air, "Why are you a husky anyways?"

"Would you rather me be a pig?" Vixen asked, showing her teeth in a doggy style grin.

"No, no. A husky is fine," I said, "So, why are you here? Besides the fact that you have to protect my spirit and what not."

"Well, I sensed that you have some questions about why you were sent to the Yugioh 5D's world, and what the heck is going on there," Vixen said, laying down on the floor, "and I have come here to answer them."

"Okay, I said, getting used to the fact that I was talking to a dog. Besides, it wasn't like any one would see me, "First, can you tell me why I was sent to the Yugioh 5D's world?"

"Well, I am not sure about it, but I think you were sent there because that was the last thing that you really saw before you were hit by the car." **(1) **

"Oh, that kinda makes sense. I think," I said. "So, can you tell me what is going on in the Yugioh world?"

"From what information I have gathered, I am able to tell you that a man called Rex Goodwin is hosting a dueling contest called the Fortune Cup to locate the five signers." Vixen said, but when I have her a what-the heck-are-you-talking-about look, she gave an annoyed kind of sigh before continuing, "Honestly, you should have paid more attention to your sister. Okay, the Fortune Cup is a dueling contest, like I said, that will help Goodwin locate the five legendary signers. However, everyone else just thinks that this contest is being held so that the top duelist can have a duel against Jack Atlas. You do know who he is, right?"

"Ya, I do," I said.

"Good. Anyways, the five signers are five chosen duelists who are able to summon a very powerful and dangerous dragon, called the Crimson Dragon. These signers as they are referred to as, are able to summon this Dragon when two of them are in a duel and have out their chosen dragon. These dragons of the signers were once real dragons that defeated the Crimson Dragon, and prevented it from taking control. When the dragon was sealed away, its power was separated into five birthmarks, each having the power to summon the Crimson Dragon. Goodwin wants to resurrect this dragon once again, so he has to find all the signers and get them all into one place at the same time. This is the only way for the dragon to be summoned. Do you understand all this?"

"Um, I think I do. It's a lot of information to take it, but I think I get the general idea. Basically, Goodwin needs these signers in order to make the dragon reappear, so he is holding this contest to fish them out?"

"That is correct," Vixen said, "Well, my time is up for now. I will see you soon."

"Wait! I have two more questions," I said before she could disappear, "How come there is such a big time difference between here and the Yugioh world, and can I get in contact with you if I have any more questions?"

"Each day that passes in the Yugioh world is only an hour here, and as for you second question, you can just call my name and I will appear. Good bye for now, Alyssa," Vixen said before being engulfed by mist. Don't ask me how that mist got there because I have no idea.

'Wow,' I thought to myself, as I looked at the spot where Vixen just was, 'Yugioh 5D's is a lot more complicated then what I first thought.'

* * *

"Alyssa. Hey, Alyssa, wake up!"

I opened my eyes, to see Ruka and Rua looking at me.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Rua said, "It's time to go to bed. Come on. Ruka can get you some pajamas to sleep in."

I stood up on my crutches and hopped forward about two feet before what Rua actually said hit me. He woke me up, just to tell me that it was time to go to bed!? Shaking my head, I followed Ruka and Rua out of the kitchen. Yusei, Tanner and Yanagi had disappeared somewhere.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said that I would put some parts with Yusei in this chapter, but this idea came to me as I was writing the chapter. I am terribly sorry. I promise that I will put Yusei in the next chapter, and if I don't, you are all free to tell me how horrible my story is and what not. Though, you probably would anyways. **

**You know of how you sometimes have dreams about things that you've seen or done? Well, that is what is happening with Alyssa.**

**Well, this has been the fourth chapter of Not A Normal Reality. Thanks for reading. **


	5. A Trip to the Mall

**Hey everyone. Well, I figured I would update this story because I have to do something with my free time. I had been planning on playing my Sims 2 Apartment Life game, but that thing won't even install. My Sims 2 game won't work either! So, I wanted to update this story since it will give me something to do. I'm a little, no, I'm really annoyed at my games right now, so this will probably save me from breaking them. Anyways, thanks to the following people who reviewed: **

SpanishPirate: Thanks for the review. Ya, I tried to figure out how to spell conscience, but it wouldn't come to me. I'm glad that I could clear up your confusion about the show. There will be Yusei in this chapter.

Agent of the Divine One: No, it really isn't. When is there ever a dull moment when you have someone picking on you?

**Okay, well here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh shows because if I did, the girls wouldn't all be wearing such revealing clothes. I also don't own Solus, he belongs to Agent of the Divine One. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Trip to the Mall **

BEEEP!

BAM!

'Ow,' I thought to myself as I looked up at the ceiling. 'Who did that?'

"Tanner! Why did you do that? Can't you see she has a broken ankle?" I heard Yanagi ask Tanner in disbelief.

'Well, I guess that answers that question,' I thought to myself as I tried to roll myself onto my stomach so I could get up. However, this wasn't an easy task because of my ankle, which somehow managed to stay on the couch. I turned my head towards Tanner to see what he had blared into my ear, only to find out that it was a blow horn. 'Great, now I'm going to be deaf too. When my ankle's all healed, Tanner is going to get it.'

"Well, if she wasn't such a deep sleeper, I wouldn't have to use this thing," Tanner said while putting the blow horn back from where he got it, which was out of my seeing range.

"Hey, what was that noise?" Rua asked, as he and Ruka walked into the room.

"Tanner woke Alyssa up with a blow horn," Yanagi said, pointing at Tanner then me.

"And I'm guessing she hit the floor," Yusei said.

If I had been able to talk, I would have made some kind of smart ass remark, but all that I was able to do was roll my eyes. I was finally able to position myself so that I was lying on my stomach. I then slowly pulled myself forward with my elbows, so that my feet would slid off the couch, being careful with my broken ankle. I then crawled toward my crutches on my hands and knees with my ankle raised a little.

"Wow, this is more entertaining then a duel," Tanner said.

After I had lifted myself into a standing position, I turned and gave Tanner one of the nastiest glares that I could muster. This wasn't to hard since I'm not a morning person, and I was really pissed off. He just laughed. I hopped into the kitchen to find something to eat. Not wanting to go to all the trouble of getting cereal, I grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket that was sitting in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Hey, Alyssa, I found this white board and marker for you," Rua said, coming into the kitchen and placing the white board beside me, on the table. I switched the apple to my right hand, so that I could write on the board.

_Thanks_

_Could you do me a favor?_

"Sure. Anything," Rua said before handing the board back to me.

_Tell Tanner that he better find a good hiding spot because once my ankle heals, he'll need it. _

After reading the message, Rua burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Rua?" Ruka asked, as she, Yusei, Tanner and Yanagi entered the kitchen.

"What Alyssa told me to tell Tanner," Rua said after he quite laughing.

"Oh, and what did the, mute, tell you to tell me?" Tanner asked, putting emphazise on the mute part. I just ignored him and continued eating my apple.

"She said to tell you to find a good hiding spot because once her ankle heals, you'll need it," Rua said.

"Well, you have to give the girl one thing, Tanner," Yanagi said chuckling, "She certainly has spunk."

"That she does," Tanner said.

"Do you have any siblings, Alyssa?" Rua asked me.

_One younger sister and three older brothers_

My brothers were away attending university and collage.

"Well, the older brothers thing explains it," Tanner said.

_How?_

"Well, for a girl with a broken ankle, you certainly are tough, and I'm guessing that having three older brothers made you that tough," Tanner said.

I nodded. You don't live with my three brothers and wimp out of everything, that's for sure.

"If you're so tough, Alyssa, how did you manage to land yourself in the alley with a whole bunch of bruises and a broken ankle?" Yusei asked, "You don't seem like the kind of girl to not pay attention to what's going on around her."

'Damn it. Why did he have to go and ask THAT question?' I thought to myself while panicking on the inside, but putting on my poker- face on the outside. However, before I could answer, someone from the entrance buzzed on the speaker.

"Ms. Ruka, the cab is here to take you and Ms Alyssa to the mall," said a male voice.

"Thanks, Mr. Rodrigo," Ruka said before turning to me, "You ready to go, Alyssa?"

I nodded my head and stood up, while mentally sighing in relief. Talk about being saved by the buzzer.

"We'll meet up later," Rua said to Ruka before we entered the elevator.

"Okay, Rua. Good luck finding the witch," Ruka said before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

'Holy crow,' I thought to myself as I stared up at the enormous building.

"Amazed?" Ruka asked me when she noticed that my jaw was practically scraping the ground. All I could do was nod. "There are malls bigger then this one in Japan."

I turned my head to stare at her. Malls that were bigger then this one? This mall had, what looked to be, three levels to it, and I wasn't even sure how big each level was in length. Needless to say, I was rather shocked.

"So, are we just going to stand around and stare at the building or do you want to find you a wardrobe because you obviously don't like my mother's clothes," Ruka said grinning at me. I smiled too, as I remembered the incident.

Flashback

"Hey, Alyssa, do you want to borrow some of my mother's clothes to wear tomorrow?" Ruka asked.

_Sure_

So, we went up the stairs to her mom and dad's room. Yes, I did climb up the stairs, though it took me a couple of minutes, but hey, I did it. 

"Well, these are her pajamas and her casual clothes," Ruka said, lying a pink satin night gown, a jean mini skirt and a purple halter top on the bed. On the floor were a pair of three inch heals. 

_Um, no offense or anything, Ruka, but I don't really think those clothes are for me. I think I'll just wear what I have on until I get some things at the mall tomorrow._

"Sure, no problem," she said before putting everything back, "My mom does have some interesting choice in clothing."

'That's an understatement,' I thought to myself as I followed Ruka out of the room. 'A skirt and halter top as casual clothes. If that's her casual, I don't even want to see her fancy clothes."

End flashback

_Yeah. Let's go shop till we drop_

"Okay," Ruka said with a giggle.

"So, where do you want to shop first?" Ruka asked me once we actually entered the mall.

_Could we just browse for a bit? I want to see what stores there are._

"Sure," Ruka said.

As Ruka and I looked around, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. However, whenever I looked around me I never saw anyone paying any attention to us. I did keep seeing the same person over and over again, but that's expected in a mall.

"I don't know about you," Ruka said as we stopped to rest at the food court, "but I'm hungry. What about you?" Just as I was about to reply, my stomach made a growling kind of noise. Ruka burst out laughing, "Well, I guess that answers my question. I'll get us some food."

_Thanks. I will pay you back when I figure out how to get the money_

"No problem, Alyssa. I'm glad to help," Ruka said before going to stand in line at New York Fries.

As I sat there waiting for Ruka to return with the food, I spotted the girl/guy that I had seen earlier, and they were looking at me as if I was a lab rat or something. They quickly adverted their eyes when I made eye contact with them. When Ruka returned with our food, I had written a message on the board for her to read.

_Hey, Ruka, did you notice that that same person keeps showing up everywhere we are? They are sitting two tables to our right. _

Ruka quickly snuck a glance over to the person that I was refering too, before she replied, "Ya, I noticed that to, but I didn't want to say anything in case it was just a coincidence."

_Me too. _

As Ruka and I were having our quiet conversation, the mysterious person got up and walked over to our table.

"Excuse me," they said, getting our attention.

"Can we help you?' Oh, hi, Solus," Ruka asked, giving the person a smile.

"I know this is going to sound completely weird, but I feel like I know you from some where," the person said to me, "What's your name?"

_Alyssa Brown. Who are you?_

"I'm Solus. I can't believe that you're actually here, Lyss," said the person.

My jaw had hit the floor for the second time today. I couldn't believe it. My friend, Solus, who had been killed in a car crash a year earlier was standing right before me.

_Solus? Oh my god. I didn't even recognize you. _

Though, I don't think anyone would have. He had changed so much. His eyes had dulled from their sapphire like brilliance to the subtle quality of turquoise and his hair, which had been a hazel brown, was now almost white. But the biggest change was the smile. Something that I had never seen when I knew him.

"How come you aren't talking, Lyss? You usually can't shut up," he said.

"She was beaten in an alley, and now she can't talk for a little while," Ruka said, "If you don't mind my asking, how do you know Alyssa?"

"Oh, Alyssa and I used to go to school together. Actually, we were pretty good friends," Solus replied.

"Oh," Ruka said before frowning, "But you were killed in a car accident, and sent here. How could you and Alyssa have gone to school together?"

"Uh, Lyss, did you not tell them?" said Solus, looking rather surprised.

All I did was look at them.

_No, I didn't, but you told them that you weren't from here?_

"Ya, I did, and they took it rather well," he said, "I met Ruka and Rua when I was working at the movie theater. We became friends, and I told them."

"How come you never said anything, Alyssa?" Ruka asked me, looking a little hurt. I looked down in shame.

_I'm sorry, Ruka. I would have told you, but I didn't know how to explain it without making myself like a nut case or something. _

"I guess I see your point," Ruka said, "It would seen weird that you aren't actually from here. So how did you get sent here?"

_I was hit by a car, and now I'm in a coma, which is how I got sent here. I have no idea how I got into the alley though. _

"So, you're body is still in your world?" Ruka asked me. I nodded. "So, how are you going to get back?"

_I'm not sure. _

"Well, I'm sure that Ruka, Rua and I can help you figure it out," Solus said. My eyes widened then.

_Ruka, Solus, you guys have to promise me that you won't say anything to Rua or any of the other guys. Please?_

"I promise not to say anything, Alyssa, but you will tell them eventually right?" Ruka asked. I could tell that she didn't like the idea of keeping this from her brother. I nodded my head.

"I promise to, but why don't you want to tell Rua, and what other guys?" Solus asked looking confused.

_It's not so much Rua, as it is Tanner_, I wrote, ignoring his second question.

Realization dawned on Ruka's face, while Solus just looked more confused.

"Tanner? Who's Tanner?" he asked.

"Someone that we met," Ruka said, "and he is constantly picking on Alyssa, so maybe we should keep this a secret for a little while."

"That makes sense, I guess. You will introduce me to these guys, right?"

I nodded my head while Ruka laughed.

"You can meet them right now," Ruka said before pointing to the entrance of the food court.

I looked over my shoulder to see Rua, Tanner, Yusei and Yanagi walking into the food court.

* * *

**Well, that's the fifth chapter for you, and I put Yusei in the story this time. I hoped you liked it. Bye till next time, and thanks again to Agent of the Divine One for their OC, Solus. **


	6. A Trip to the Mall Part Two

**Hey everyone. Wow, I am really surprised that some people are actually following this story. I wasn't sure how it would go over because I see so many stories with other characters in them get trashed. Anyways, thanks to the following people who reviewed next chapter:**

Agent of the Divine One: I'm glad that you liked how Alyssa approached Tanner. I'm kind of writing her personality off of mine a bit. Thanks for doing Solus for me. I thought that putting another character who knew Alyssa before hand would help bring out the fact that she wasn't from the 5D's world.

Thebladeofchaos: Let's just say that Tanner's life is going to get more "interesting" when Alyssa gets her voice back, and her ankle heals.

WereDragon: Well, I feel stupid. Thanks for correcting me on the matter of the Crimson Dragon. I will change it soon, I think. I hope that there is more plot advancement in this chapter.

SpanishPirate: I'm glad you liked the chapter because I thought that it was one of my weaker ones. Alyssa will get her voice back if not this chapter, then the next one.

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this chapter. Also, I would really appreciate it if you all would read the author note at the end of the chapter. I have a question for you, and I would like to know your opinions on it. The question at the bottom is in reference to the future of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yuigoh series because if I did, then Yugi and Judai would have gotten together with Anzu and Asuka. Also, Solus belongs to Agent of the Divine One.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Trip to the Mall Part Two**

"Ruka! Alyssa! Guess what? Rua said, running up to us before skidding to a halt, "Oh, hey, Solus. When did you get here?"

"Hey, Rua. I got here about fifteen minutes ago," Solus said before grabbing one of Ruka's fries.

"Who are you?" Yanagi asked Solus once he, Tanner and Yusei caught up, "Want to see some cool dueling cards?"

"Name's Solus, and as to seeing those cards, I think I'll take a pass right now. Who are you?"

"My name's Yanagi," Yanagi said before pointing to Yusei and Tanner, "and that's Yusei Fudo and Tanner. Tanner used to be a former champion, and Yusei, here, is from Satellite."

'Mental note,' I thought to myself, while looking at Yanagi like he had just grown another head, 'never tell this guy anything he doesn't need to know.'

"So, what was it that you wanted us to guess, Rua?" Ruka said folding her arms in semi-annoyance.

"Huh?" Rua said, looking confused before he remembered what he was so excited about, "Oh ya, Yusei is going to be in the Fortune Cup too!"

"Really?" Ruka said quizzically before glancing at Yusei, "I didn't think you were interested in the Fortune Cup."

"I'm not, but I don't have any other choice," Yusei said, "Goodwin's midget messenger told me that if I didn't compete in the Fortune Cup, my friend's would pay the price for me taking back my D-Wheel."

'Talk about being blackmailed,' I thought to myself. 'This Goodwin guy sounds like a real jackass.'

"That really sucks, Yusei," Ruka said.

"Hey, no problem. Yusei can handle it, right?" Rua said looking up to him.

"I have too, for my friends," he replied with a real serious look on his face, but then again, when does he not have a serious look on his face?

Everyone was silent for a moment before Rua broke the silence. Again.

"So, how'd your shopping go?" Rua asked trying to peer into one of the bags. The bag had the logo of Hysteric Glamor Aoyama printed on it. (A/N: This is an actual clothing store in Japan.)

"Really well actually," Ruka said, "We just have to get a few more things right, Alyssa?" Ruka said, looking at me. I gave her a confirmative nod.

"Cool. We can come with you guys," Rua said with excitement. He was so excited, he was practically bouncing up and down.

'Wow, I wish I had half the energy that kid does,' I thought to myself as I watched Rua continue to bounce.

"Um, maybe that isn't such a good idea," Ruka said.

"What? Why not?" Rua asked as he quite bobbing.

"Do you really want to go into Lazensa?" Ruka asked looking at her brother.

Rua's eyes grew to the size of baseballs and his face went rather red. "Um no. I think I'll pass," he mumbled, then his face brightened, "Hey, why don't us guys go to the arcade while you girls finish your shopping?"

"Fine with me along as it's fine with the rest of the guys," Ruka said looking at everyone else.

"Sure, I could you a round at the arcade," Solus said.

"Maybe I could become the champ of a different game. I'm in," Tanner said, getting a mocho look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"That sounds wonderful," Yanagi said clapping his hand together. Yusei just nodded.

"Great!" Rua said jumping up and down yet again. "Let's go!"

With that, he dashed off down the hall, nearly running over a little, old lady in the process.

"Rua! Watch where you're going!" Ruka called after him, but her cry went unheard by Rua. "Sometimes I wish he would be more careful."

"Ya, but then he wouldn't be Rua now would he?" Solus said.

"Hmmm," Ruka said thinking a moment before responding, "that's true. Well, come on, Alyssa. The sooner we get to the store, the sooner we're done."

I nodded my head and stood up, hanging onto the table for support. I was really looking forward to be able to walk on my own to feet again.

"So, when does your cast come off and how much longer do you think it will take to get your voice back, Alyssa?" Yanagi asked.

_I can go to the doctor in two days and he will tell me if I need to wear it longer, or if I can just use a brace. As for my voice, I don't kn ow. _

"Well, have you tried talking yet?" Yanagi asked, but before I could answer Tanner interupted me.

"I can tell by the way that she was moving her lips this morning after I blew that air horn in her ear, that she was definitly trying to talk. However, I think that it's better that we weren't able to hear the words that were coming out of her mouth. That is, if my lip reading skills are up to speed," Tanner said, grinning like the cat off of Alice in Wonderland.

"We better go find Rua. Knowing him, he's probably gotten himself into some sort of mischief by now," Yusei said, "and you two be careful. There's no telling what Goodwin will do."

"Um, not to be a critic or anything, but what do you think Goodwin will try to do in a mall?" Solus asked.

"Just be careful," Yusei repeated once again, not answering Solus's question, before turning in the direction that Rua had went earlier. Yanagi, Tanner and Solus followed, with Solus looking a little miffed.

"Boys, they are so weird," Ruka said, shaking her head. I just smiled as we headed down the mall.

* * *

"Oh, come on! You have to show us what you got," Rua said in a whiny kind of voice.

"Rua, leave her alone. If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to. Besides, you'll see her clothes tommorow," Ruka said in annoyance from the couch.

We had returned to the Tops around seven. It was now seven forty-five, and Rua had been bugging me to show him what I got for clothes since we got back. It's not that I didn't want them to see what I bought, it's just that it was a real pain in the ass to get my stuff on while standing on one leg. I still couldn't figure out how I managed it at the mall. My patience were now running thin, and I was tempted to show him what I got just to get him to stop asking. Sighing, I grabbed the white board and wrote my response on it.

_Okay, Rua, I will show you what I bought, but I'm not putting them on. _

"That's fine," Rua said grinning widely. I smiled to myself as I rummaged through the bags. Rua was more excited about seeing clothes then Ruka was. How weird is that?

"Wow, that's awesome," Rua said, after I had laid out my outfit for everyone to see.

I had boughten a pair of low, rise bell bottoms that had a black rose on the bottom of the left pant leg. There was a violet t-shirt that had a black panther screened on the front. Also, there were black and white skate shoes, a purple fox hat and a black jacket.

"Hey, how come you didn't get a duel deck. Do you already have one?" Yanagi asked. I just shook my head.

"Well, we'll have to get you one," he said, "Right guys?"

"Oh ya. You have to get a deck. Then we can have a duel," Rua said.

"Oh, Rua," Ruka said sighing.

_Yeah. Just one little problem. I don't know how to duel. It never really interested me, so I never learned how. _

Well, after reading that statement, Rua, Yanagi and Tanner all did an anime fall. Ruka and Solus knew that I did know how to duel, and Yusei is just not the kind of person who would do something like that. At least, that 's what I figured anyways.

"What! How do you not know how to duel?" Yanagi said.

"Better question, why doesn't dueling interest you? It's like, the coolest thing ever," Rua said. I just shrugged my shoulders in response. "Well, we'll just have to teach you. That is, if you want to learn how to duel."

'Well,' I thought to myself, 'I might as well give it a try, seeing that that is the main hobby around here. Also, it would be nice to know what the heck people are doing during the Fortune Cup.'

After thinking it over for a few minutes, I nodded my head.

"Great!" Rua said.

* * *

**Well, that's the sixth chapter. I don't know if I will actually put any scenes where Alyssa is actually dueling. I just thought that this way would make more sense, when it came time for the Fortune Cup and Alyssa knew what was going on. **

**Here is the question that I have:**

**Should there be any pairings in this story? Please tell me what you think in a review, and if you pick yes, I would really appreciate it if you told me some of the couples you would like to see. That is, as long as there are no yaoi pairings. I'm sorry but I don't write about that kind of stuff, unless I am poking fun at it. No offense to anyone. **

**Anyways, that's all for now, and thanks again for reading. Bye. **


	7. Payback Is a Bitch

**Hey! Well, most of the people who reviewed last chapter said that they would like to see a pairing between Alyssa and Yusei. I was shooting for that pairing when I started this fic, but I just thought I would get my awesome reader's opinions on it. I may throw in some other pairings. Not sure yet. Anyways, thank you to the following people who reviewed last chapter:**

Agent of the Divine One: Yes, we shall see.

Skyline Stanza: Thanks for the advice. I just wanted to see if anyone wanted me to do an Aki/Yusei pairing.

GundamGirlie456: Thanks for the review.

SpanishPirate: Here's the next chapter. Ya, Rua can be annoying sometimes. The only pairing that I find weird is Aki/Yusei. I don't know why really, but I don't like that pairing.

Atemfan1: I was kind thinking that. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Nigsea: Thanks. I'm glad this story is interesting.

Flamaij: Oh, surprise everyone I shall! ^.^

**I would like to apologize for my lack of updating on this story recently. I have been meaning to put it up but between school, sports and getting the damn flu, I just haven't gotten around to it. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Pay Back Is a Bitch**

"Alyssa. Alyssa." a voice said softly. I could feel someone shaking my shoulder, trying to stir me.

"Five more minutes," I said sleepily, pulling the blankets over my head in the process. I laid there for a whole twenty seconds before something clicked in my brain and I shot up.

"I can talk!" I cried out in surprise as I turned to look at the person who was trying to wake me. It was Ruka and she looked surprised before she smiled.

"That's great. I guess you don't need to see the doctor about your voice now," Ruka said.

"Yeah," I said before hearing footsteps. I heard Tanner talking and I had a sudden flash of brilliance. I could get Tanner back big time. "Ruka, can you do me a favor and not let on that you know that I got my voice back? I want to freak out Tanner first."

"Okay. Sure," she said, nodding once before going and flipping through the channels on the television.

Grinning to myself, I sat up and pretended to watch television with Ruka. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tanner and Rua enter the room. Tanner, once again, had the blow horn in his hand.

"Aw darn it," Rua said looking real disappointed, "She's up already."

Ruka and I just stared disbelievingly at Rua.

"Rua! How could you?!" Ruka said while pointing an accusatory finger at Rua then the blow horn.

"B-but....I-I.....Tanner told me to do it!" Rua blurted out.

Hearing this I turned and glared at Tanner. The jerk just gave me a cheeky grin. Oh, payback was going to be sweet. As Ruka continued to nag Rua about how rude it was to wake people with blow horns, Tanner went to the kitchen.

I got up, and since Ruka and Rua were fighting, neither of them saw me leave. I peeked around the doorway of the kitchen when I spotted Tanner standing at the counter, waiting for something to pop out of the toaster. Yanagi and Yusei were also there. As I watched silently, I saw Tanner start to inspect his reflection in the toaster. Seeing this perfect opprotunity, I backtracked a bit to where there was a wall with a window in it that joined with the rec room. It was high up enough, so that I couldn't be seen from the kitchen. The best part was that the window was right beside the toaster.

"Hey, shouldn't you have a license for being that ugly?" I asked in a rather high mousey like voice.

"Huh?" I heard Tanner say.

"Are you always this slow or is today a special day?" I asked once again in that high voice.

"Tanner, are you being insulted by a toaster?" I heard Yanagi ask.

"How can I be insulted by a toaster? It's an inanimate object," Tanner said.

"Are you sure it's wise to use your intire vocabulary in one sentence?" I said.

"Ruka and/or Rua, would you guys stop making fun of Tanner. It's not very nice," Yusei said.

"What are you talking about? We're right here," Rua said from some where in the kitchen.

"Then how the heck is this toaster talking?" Tanner said. Oh, I could just picture his face right now.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. God made me cool, what happened to you?" I sang in the mouse voice again.

I heard Rua, Ruka and Yanagi start to laugh. I was having trouble holding my laughter in as well.

'I should probably stop soon. They may figure it out if I go to far,' I thought to myself, and no sooner had I thought those words, then I heard Yusei say, "Where's Alyssa?"

"I think she went to the bathroom," Ruka said.

I didn't hear a response, so I figured that no one was going to question it. 'Thanks Ruka,' I thought to myself.

"Okay, a talking toaster defies all laws of nature," Yanagi said, "Tanner, what did you do to it? Did you break it?"

"No, I didn't break it! I didn't do anything to it!" Tanner said starting to go crazy.

"Oh you so broke me. You broke me when you looked at me," I said in the high voice again.

"WHAT! WHY YOU STUPID PIECE OF METAL! I'LL TEACH YOU TO....."

As I listened to Tanner freak out on the toaster, I knew I couldn't hold in my laughter much longer, so I quietly crawled away from the window and towards the couch. There I let my laughter loose. I laughed so hard, tears were running down my face and my sides hurt like a bitch. I don't think anyone heard me because Tanner was still yelling at the toaster.

"Oh god," I said out loud while whipping my eyes, "that was too funny."

"I see you got your voice back."

"Yeow!" I cried out as I whipped my head around. "Holy heck, Yanagi. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't exactly sneak. You probably just didn't hear me because Tanner is still yelling at the toaster," Yanagi said before poking his head into the kitchen. "Hey, Tanner, the toaster wasn't talking. That was just Alyssa. She got her voice back."

"WHAT!?"

'Holy crap. He sounds annoyed. Maybe I can hide somewhere, but the Yanagi would probably give me away,' I thought to myself before kinda glaring at Yanagi. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," he said while looking rather happy for someone that probably just signed my death warrant.

As he was talking, I was slowly inching my way to the door that led into the dining room. However, I had just gotten my foot in the doorway when I ran full blast into someone, taking that person out with me.

"Okay, that wasn't fun," I said out loud as I sat up.

"Yeah, well it wasn't really fun for me either," Solus said, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," I replied before I spotted Tanner, who looked like a raging bear. "Hey, Tanner. What's up?" I had put on what my friends back home called my puppy face.

"Oh, well, let's see," he said, getting more annoyed and madder every word, "You totally made me look like an idiot back there!"

"Well, what did you expect me to do? I wasn't just going to sit around and let you get away with all the crap that you pulled on me. You know what they say, pay back is a you know what," I said while crossing my arms and leaving out the last word for Rua and Ruka's sake.

This seemed to do the trick because Tanner kind of calmed down after that. Instead of saying anything, he just stomped over to the couch and sat down, looking cross. Smiling slightly, I pulled myself up before flopping onto the recliner.

"Um, do I want to know what that was all about?" Solus asked while looking between me and Tanner.

"Let's just say that if the rest of the day goes like the morning has, this should be very interesting," Yusei said while smiling a bit.

I couldn't believe it. Yusei Fudo was actually smiling. I had never seen him smile before now, and it was kind of werid. 'Wow, I think the world is going to come to an end,' I thought to myself, 'but he does have a nice smile. Wait, where the hell did that come from?'

"So, Solus, how has your morning been going?" Rua asked.

"Oh, pretty much the same way it does everyday. Boring and uneventful," Solus said.

"Well, do you want to come with us to help Alyssa pick out her deck?" Rua asked, grinning from ear to ear.

As hearing this, Solus turned and looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "You? Dueling?" Then he started to laugh.

"Hey," I said looking rather annoyed, "Why is me dueling so funny?"

"Because," he said between laughs, "you hate dueling."

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck in this world a long time I think I have the right to know how to duel!" I shot back, completely forgetting about the fact that only Ruka knew that I wasn't from the dimension.

"Wait, what do you mean by stuck?" Rua asked.

My eyes widened when I realized what I had said. I looked around me to see everyone's, except Ruka's, faces where rather curious. Yuesi and Tanner also looked suspisious.

'Aw shit,' I thought to myself, 'How the heck am I going to get out of this?'

* * *

**Ooohhh cliffhanger, but not really. What will happen now that Alyssa has spilled her biggest secret? Find out next chapter, and thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry if it was lame or something. I have also put of a poll if anyone wants to vote. Bye. **


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Hello to my awesome readers! I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Sadly I cannot blame my lack up updating on writer's block, but on my own damn laziness. So, I sencericly apologize for my procrastination. I would just like to thank everyone who is reading this story, and a special thank you to the following people that reviewed the last chapter:**

atemfan1: Yeah, that definitely wasn't one of the smartest things. There will be a deck soon. Either in this chapter or the next one.

Skyline Stanza: There will definitely be some synchro monsters.

Agent of the Divine One: Alyssa spilling her biggest secret is certainly going to add a few twists into the story.

Thebladeofchaos: Thanks, I feel a lot better now. Yeah, Tanner couldn't get away with all that stuff.

Flamaij: Thanks. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Personally, I didn't think that it was all that great.

Nigsea: There will be a deck, but I'm still undecided on the theme of it though, so it will probably be in the next chapter.

Nanoflash: Yeah, school isn't the greatest. I'm on spring break right now but I don't know how much I will be updating because I'm going away for a couple days for my birthday. The Yusei and Aki pairing isn't bad, but I just can't seem to like it. Don't know why either.

Akira1878: I'm glad you like the story.

SpanishPirate: I'm glad you liked the hint. I was wondering if anyone would pick up on it.

Love Pugs: Thanks.

**On on with the story, and I would also like to apologize for the shortness of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's or Solus. He belongs to Agent of the Divine One. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Secrets Revealed **

"Wait what do you mean by stuck?" Rua asked.

My eyes widened when I realized what I had said. I looked me to see everyone's, except Ruka's, faces were rather curious. Yusei and Tanner also looked suspicious.

'Aw shit,' I thought to myself, 'how the heck am I going to get out of this?'

"Yeah, Lys, what do you mean by stuck?" Solus asked, while grinning like a chesire cat and wearing a you-are-so-busted look on his face. Cocky son of a bitch. I'm sorry, but there are times when he can be a real nusense.

"Solus," I said, rather snarled, at him, "Unless you want to have a black eye and some missing teeth, I would suggest that you shut up right now!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, Lys, you really need to lighten up," Solus said, raising his hands as if to some how shield himself.

"Lighten up? Lighten UP!" I screamed at him in disbelief, "It's your damn fault that I'm in this mess!"

"How's it my fault? I didn't make you say anything. I didn't make that car hit you," Solus said, now looking pissed off at the fact that I would blame him for what happened to me.

PHWEET!

Solus and I both turned to see that Tanner had somehow gotten a hold of the blow horn again, and was now holding it in front of him with his hand on the button. "Would someone mind telling the rest of us what the heck is going on?"

Sighing, I sat up in the recliner, and glared at the carpet for a couple of minutes while I got my thoughts and emotions together. I shouldn't be mad. Well, I should, but not at these guys. It's like Solus just said, it's not their fault that I am stuck here. If I ever found out who did this to me, they had better find a really good hiding spot because I will personally rip them limb from limb.

"Alyssa, you okay?" I heard Ruka ask, which snapped me back to reality. Not like it was any better or anything.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I said, "What were we talking about?"

"What you meant by being stuck here," Yanagi said.

"And don't lie to us again," Tanner said coolly.

"What the hell do you mean again?" I cried out, while standing up. I had all of my weight on one foot, and just used the toes of my foot that was in the cast to balance myself. "I never lied to you the first time."

"Well, you didn't exactly tell us the truth," Yusei said.

I turned my head so that I could look him square in the eye. "For your information, everyone just assumed that I had been beaten and left in an alleyway." I then turned to look at everyone as I said, "You want to know what I mean by being stuck here? Well, here it is.

I'm not from here. Heck, I don't even know if I'm in the same dimension as I used to be. I was at a volleyball tournament in a city where they were also holding a Yugioh convention. I had promised that I would take my little sister to it, so I did. We were running late, and had just gotten back to the school when my sister realized that she had forgotten her purse back at the convention. I ran back to the center to get her purse. I was really going to be late for my next volleyball game, so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I was running across the street because it said that I could. The last thing I remember before waking up in that alley was a horn blaring and seeing headlights coming towards me. Now, I'm stuck here."

The end of my story was greeted with silence. I sat back down on the recliner.

"So, does that mean you're dead?" Rua asked after a couple of minutes.

"Rua!" Ruka said, but I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not dead," I said, trying to be calm even though there was a wave of emotions washing over me. "This is the part that gets tricky. You see, I'm in a coma. My body is actually back in my own world, and this could all be a dream. This doesn't feel like a dream though because I can feel pain, emotion and everything else that you are probably not supposed to feel in dreams. It's like I have two separate bodies."

"So, how do we tie into all of this?" Yanagi asked, looking rather fascinated by all of this.

"Well, from where I come from, none of you really exist. You are all just part of a new chapter in the Yugioh series," I said, "This is just a guess, but I think I'm dreaming about this because your series was the last actual thing that I had paid some attention to before I was hit by the car."

"So, how do you know you're in a coma if you are stuck here?" Rua asked carefully.

"It seems that when I go to sleep, I don't actually dream. I just go back to where my body is and I see all the stuff that is going on around me, and because of that, I found out that I had only four weeks to get back to my world before they pull the plug on the machines that are keeping me some what alive," I said. I could feel my anger dissolve as I talked about what happened to me, and by now I was close to tears.

I had never given up on the hope that this whole thing could just be one big nightmare, and that one of these days I would open my eyes and see my sister and mother and father. Now that I had actually talked about everything, I could feel that last bit of hope fading away. I had no idea how to get home, and with each passing day, the chances of me getting home grew slimmer and slimmer.

"Alyssa, what do you mean by had?" Ruka asked me gently.

"Well," I said before I felt my voice crack. I cleared my throat before continuing, "Before I woke up this morning, I had over heard doctors talking to my parents. I guess my parents had asked them about my medical state if I woke up. I didn't hear that part but what I did hear was that the chances of me waking up are getting slimmer and slimmer. Right now I have in between two and a half and three weeks to regain consciousness."

I had to look down then because I could feel my eyes well up with tears. I didn't want them to see me cry. Especially not Tanner. However, as hard as I tried, I just couldn't get the tears to leave my eyes. I stood up and quickly grabbed one of my crutches off of the couch and headed towards the door. If my ankle had been better, I probably would have run out of the room, but I had no choice but to hobble out.

When I reached the bathroom, I quietly shut the door behind me after I had entered. I leaned against the door for a few seconds before I slid down onto the floor. Whenever I was feeling down or sad, I would always go to the park and sit beside this big oak tree that had been planted by my parents.

Thinking about home and the tree seemed to make the dam snap, and all the tears that I had been holding back came flooding out. I cried out of despair, loneliness, anger, sadness and hopelessness. I had never felt this bad before, and as I sat there on the bathroom floor crying, I could feel my wounded heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.


	9. This Is Worse Then Physics Class

**Hey people! Okay, I have a couple of things, well actually just one thing, to mention before I start this next chapter. I would like to say that I am really sorry, but there won't actually be any full decks in this chapter. However, there will be cards mentioned, and there will be hints about what kind of deck Alyssa has. I don't actually have a deck of my own, so I am having a little trouble constructing one for Alyssa, so please bear with me here. If you have any advice for me, I would be happy to take it. Anyways, I would like to thank the following people for their reviews: **

Atemfan1: Well, you'll just have to see who comforts her. As for the deck, sorry.

Flamij: It should. If it didn't, then I wouldn't be able to continue the story. Well, I could but then Alyssa would have to go all emo, and that's no fun.

Agent of the Divine One: Oh yeah, and who better to help her then her friends.

SpanishPirate: Thanks. I started to tear up when I wrote that chapter, so I hope it was good.

Nigsea: Thanks. This chapter will be longer.

**Also, the start of the chapter will feature third person point of view. This is so that I can show you guys when the rest of them were thinking and doing after Alyssa left the room. I will then switch it back to Alyssa. Also, Solus is Solum. I was accidentally spelling his name wrong. Yeah, I'm stupid, what else is new?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's, Solum or Solum's deck. Those two belong to Agent of the Divine One.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: This Is Worse Then Physics Class**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Alyssa, wait," Ruka said, but Alyssa just kept walking. Ruka got up to follow her, but Solum placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you want to help her, Ruka, but I think that Alyssa just needs some space at the moment," he said, while Ruka just nodded before sitting beside Rua.

"Poor Alyssa. I wish there was some way we could help her," Ruka said sadly.

"You still want to help her after she lied to all of us?" Tanner said, looking stunned.

"Yeah, I do," Ruka said.

"I want to help her too," Rua said, looking rather calm.

Tanner just looked at the two like they had lost it, "Come on you guys. You can't be serious. She _lied _and you still want her here? Why?"

"Well, first off, it's not like she has anywhere else to go, Tanner," Ruka said, "and secondly, it's the right thing to do. No matter what she did or didn't do."

"Frankly I don't blame her for keeping something like that a secret," Yusei said, "Especially the way you were treating her, Tanner."

Now Tanner just looked confused, "What do I have to do with this?"

"You haven't been making her stay here exactly pleasant," Yusei said.

"That, and think about it from her point of view. She was probably scared because she didn't know where she was, and she didn't know if we could be trusted, so she just kept the information to herself," Yanagi said, "Which, I would just like to say, was very smart of her."

"Alyssa can be hot tempered at times, but if there is one thing she isn't, that would be a liar," Solum said, "On the off chance that she does lie, it's to protect someone else. She only lies to protect herself when absolutely necessary."

As this debate went on, Ruka had quietly slipped out of the room to go check up on Alyssa. Something told her that the guys would still be at it when they came back.

* * *

**Alyssa's Point of View**

After a sold five minutes of crying, I had finally run out of tears. I slowly stood up, using the sink as support, and looked at my reflection.

'Okay, Alyssa,' I thought to myself, 'Get it together. You don't know what is going to happen once you go back into the living room.'

"Oh, who am I kidding? They'll probably kick me out," I said.

Knock Knock

I felt my muscles stiffen in anticipation. This was it. Someone was here to tell me to leave. I sucked in a deep breath before I spoke, "Who is it?"

"It's Ruka, Alyssa. Can I come in?" I heard Ruka say quietly.

"Yes, just give me a second," I said before turning on the cold tap. I quickly washed my face and dried it. I glanced into the mirror. I noticed that my eyes were still red rimmed, but there was nothing I could do about that. "You can come in."

I saw the door open a bit before Ruka poked her head into the room. "I just came to see if you were all right."

"I'll live," I said while trying to smile but not exactly succeeding, "So, how mad is everyone?"

"Tanner's a little peeved, Rua was surprised but now he's calmed down, Yanagi is proud of you for being smart and not telling us anything like that and Yusei is, well, I don't exactly know what he thinks about all this," Ruka said.

"So, they aren't mad at me?" I asked in bewilderment, "So, does this mean that you guys aren't going to kick me out?"

"What? Why would we do that?" Ruka asked, "Alyssa, you are like a sister to me and there is no way that we are kicking you out."

"But I lied to you guys," I said, still not being able to wrap my head around the fact that I wasn't being kicked to the curb.

"Alyssa, that is over and done with. Now, forget about all that," Ruka said, looking rather stern for an eleven year old.

Just then we heard a crash which was followed by lots of shouting.

"Maybe we should go downstairs and check to make sure that the house isn't being destroyed," Ruka said, "You coming?"

"Um, uh, sure, I guess," I said, hesitating some what. I knew that Ruka was telling me the truth about the guys reactions, but what if she was down playing them a bit?

I followed Ruka out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Ruka stopped short in the doorway to the living room. Wondering why she stopped, I saw that Tanner had a rather large dictionary in his hand and Solum was standing close to where Ruka and I stood watching. The other three were trying to get Tanner to put the book down.

"Hey, Solum, why does Tanner look like he wants to throw the book at you?" I whispered quietly to him, trying to draw as little attention to myself as possible since it looks like no one else had noticed Ruka or I yet, even though Tanner could probably see us.

"Because I told him that he was just some washed up ex-duelist who doesn't have the faintest idea what he's talking about," Solum said back.

At hearing that phrase again, Tanner pulled his arm back and let the book fly towards Solum. However, Tanner has about as good of aim as I do, and the book hit the wall three feet away from Solum before it fell to the ground. There was silence for a whole two seconds before Tanner started to go towards Solum with a look in his eye that wasn't to pleasant. Luckily for Solum, it looked like Yusei had had enough. He put a hand on Tanner's shoulder and spoke to him so quietly that I couldn't hear what he was saying. What ever it was, however, it seemed to work because Tanner calmed down rather quickly.

"Um, does anyone mind telling us what that was all about?" Ruka asked.

"He started it!" both Tanner and Solum said at the same time, while pointing at the other.

I just looked at them. They sounded like two five years olds who had done something wrong, but wouldn't admit to it. Oddly enough, I started to giggle which slowly progressed to a laugh.

"Mind letting us in on the joke?" Solum asked.

I just shook my head. They would all think I was crazy if I tried to explain it. Just then, the clock in the kitchen struck eleven.

"We had better hurry if we want to make it to the card shop before it closes," Rua said, now looking rather panicked.

"It's only eleven in the morning," I said, rather confused.

"Yeah, but on Sundays the card shop only stays open until one," Rua said, while practically pushing people to the elevator.

"It's going to take two hours to pick out a deck?" I asked, not really believing that. If only I knew how hard picking out a deck was, I wouldn't have said anything.

* * *

"How long have we been here?" I asked in a rather whiny voice that made me shudder inside. I never whined.

"Only half an hour, Alyssa," Yanagi said, "Come on. Try to have some fun."

"Yeah," I said, looking around at all the cards and packages that lined the shelves, "That definitely isn't going to happen."

We had only been here half an hour and I was already to leave. Unfortunately for me, no one else was and Rua was bound and determined not to let me leave until I had a deck. Rua and Ruka were now picking packages of cards off the shelves rather quickly, Yanagi was telling Solum about some kind of new deck and Tanner and Yusei were just looking at cards.

I flopped down into the nearest chair. I was pretty sure that if I saw another duel monster card I would lose it. Rua had been giving me cards like crazy.

"Physics class goes by faster then this," I said while rubbing my temples.

"It could go by a lot faster if you took some interest in it," Yusei said. Great he had heard me talking to myself. This day is just oh so perfect.

"Yeah, except I have no idea what the heck I am supposed to be looking for," I said.

"Well, is there a specific kind of deck that you want?"

I suddenly had a rare idea. Sophie was always talking about her wind deck, so maybe I could make a deck like that.

"Is it possible to make a fire type deck?" I asked, hoping that this would be of some help and hopefully get us out of her faster.

"Yeah. You could also base your deck around some monsters," Yuesi said but then continued when I just looked confused, "You build your deck with cards that will be able to bring out your main monster or monsters, since some people have more then one."

"I guess that makes sense," I said while thinking about it some more, "Okay, and I know the cards that I want to base it around." I pointed out a card that had the picture of a dragon in front of a volcano on it. The name said Choas End Dragon.

"That's a cool dragon," Rua said, when he notice the card that I was pointing at, "We could make a deck around that card right Yusei?"

Yusei nodded, "Yes we can, Rua."

"Awesome! Alyssa, when you have your first duel, can I be your opponent?" Rua asked.

I looked at Rua and just had to smile. He looked like he had just been told that he could have all the duel monster cards in this store. "Yes, you can, Rua."

"Sweet!" he said while jumping up and down.

I just sat there and smiled. Maybe this day wasn't so horrible after all. 'Yeah, way to jinx it,' I thought to myself dryly.

* * *

**So, that is the first part of the card shopping trip. The last half will be in the next chapter, and there may even be a duel. I'll see. Anyways, thanks for reading. See you all next chapter. **


	10. A Duel With Conditions

**Hey people! I'm back with the tenth chapter of Not A Normal Reality. Okay, so first off, I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone who helped me with constructing a deck for Alyssa. I really, really appreciate. There will be a duel in this chapter so I hope you all like it. I am really sorry if it isn't that great. Some of Alyssa's cards are from the other Yugioh shows, so please don't shoot me if those cards aren't actually in this series. Now, a thank you to the following people who reviewed the last chapter:**

WereDragon: I'm glad that you think that a fire deck suits Alyssa too. Don't worry about not reviewing, it's no big deal. Thanks for the cards. I actually used all of them in Alyssa's deck.

Kinghy: Thanks. I wasn't sure how this story would turn out, so if it's going rather slow, I am sorry.

Blue Hurricane: I was thinking about having some people from Alyssa's world come to the Yugioh 5D's world, but it may change. I've changed my mind about things in the story so many times.

Atemfan1: She is starting to understand, but it will be a little while longer before she fully gets it.

Agent of the Divine One: There is definitely turbulence coming. Some from the original series, and some for Alyssa.

Flamaij: I have a good idea on how I want this story to end. Hopefully I won't get writers block for this story. That's what happened to my other one.

Nigsea: Thanks for the review. That's how I pictured Tanner's reaction from what I've seen of his personality.

Kitsunkuruoshii: Thanks for the review.

Nanoflash: I bet some people are wondering that as well. Well, I'm not really into the big romance stuff. Basically, I gag if there's to much fluff. Yes, I know, I'm weird. Anyways, I am trying to put hints in the story that Alyssa is starting to like Yusei, but I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out how to actually get romantic stuff in there. I'm not really big on the whole Aki and Yusei pairing either.

**Now for the disclaimer: Go read the past chapters. Sorry, I'm just feeling lazy right now, and Solum's deck belongs to Agent of the Divine One.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: A Duel With Conditions**

"Hey, Alyssa, how about putting this card in your deck?" Rua asked. I turned to look at the card, and saw a cute looking faerie looking back at me.

"AH! Way to cute!" I cried out before ducking behind the counter. I peeked out and saw that Rua now wore a very dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Um, why is Alyssa hiding behind the counter?" Ruka asked, coming up beside Rua.

"All I did was show her this card and she flipped," Rua said while showing Ruka the card.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Ruka said.

"That's the point," I said while coming out from behind the counter. I finally realized that I looked like a complete dork, and the manager yelled at me to get away from the counter. "I stay away from anything that is too cute."

"Why?" Ruka asked.

"Let's just say that my mother, in one of her attempts to make me more of a girl, all but locked me in this store where everything is really girly, like fuzzy stuffed animals, romance movies and novels, etc.," I said shuddering at the memory. Having a few older brothers can really take some of the girl out of you. "After that, I've stayed away from anything super girly."

"So, you're more into, what, horror and bloody stuff?" Rua asked, looking confused.

"Sort of," I said, "Hey, does anyone know where Solum went?"

"He probably just went to get something," Tanner said. By the look on his face, I could tell that he was trying not to laugh. Confused, I turned around, and came face to face with a very ugly looking monster. Well, monster mask.

"AAAHHH!!" I screamed and grabbed onto the person next to me.

"Oh god that was awesome!" said the person in the monster mask, which was actually Solum.

"What was the scream for, Alyssa? I thought you liked the kind of stuff," Tanner said in a rather mocking voice. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Alyssa, could you please let me go before you draw blood?" Yusei asked.

Realizing that I had grabbed onto him in my moment of terror, I quickly let him go and I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. That's just my luck. I pretended to look at some cards so that the others wouldn't see my red face. Unfortunately, this wasn't my luckiest day.

"Hey, Alyssa, if your face was any redder, then you would blend into the book shelf perfectly," Solum said between laughs. This just got everyone laughing again. Ruka was trying not the laugh and I didn't even dare look at Yusei.

The embarrassment that I had been feeling moments before dissolved into anger. I walked over to where Solum had set the mask down, picked it up and hit him square in the face with it.

"What the hell was that for?" Solum said while rubbing his nose.

"To shut you up!" I roared, "When we get back to The Tops, I want to have a duel with you. I win, you don't pester me like that again, and that goes for you too, Tanner!"

"Okay," Solum said, "but if I win, then you have to wear this cute kitty mask for the rest of the day, and all day tomorrow."

"You're on!" I said. Solum and I shook hands on it. "Now, I just need to finish getting my deck and we'll be good to go."

"But Alyssa, you need don't even know how to duel or the rules of it," Rua said.

"Oh yeah," I said. God, I why was such an idiot today?

"Oh well, you can't back out now," Tanner said, looking rather cheeky.

"I'll duel but since I don't know how to, I'm able to have someone help me," I said.

"Fine."

"Hey, Rua, something wrong?" I asked Rua. I had noticed that he looked a little sad.

"Nothing is wrong. I just thought that I would get to duel you first," Rua said.

I could have slapped myself. I had completely forgotten that I had promised Rua that he could duel me first.

"Well, you will be dueling me first. This isn't actually a real duel since someone may be helping me. Also, this is just a learning duel. My first actual duel will be with you," I said, and it was the honest truth. I didn't think of my up coming duel as my first official duel because I'm still learning and I may have help.

"Awesome! Hey, I have an idea! Why Yusei help you? He's the best duelist out of all of us! Will you help her, Yusei?" Rua said, looking at Yusei.

"If she wants my help, I'll help her," Yusei said, looking at Rua then looked at me, "Do you want my help?"

"Sure," I said shrugging my shoulders.

So, the next hour was spent picking out cards for my fire deck. Let's just say that by the time we left the store, I was going to scream if I saw any more duel monster cards.

* * *

"So, how do we decide who goes first?" Ruka asked.

She, Rua Yanagi and Tanner were all seated on the couch. Solum and I were sitting on the floor across from each other with a duel mat placed out in front of us. Yusei was sitting on the recliner behind me. We had returned to tops and were now trying to figure out who goes first.

"Bomb, foot, cockroach?" Solum asked, looking at me.

"Sure," I said before putting my hand out.

"Wait, what's bomb, foot, cockroach?" Yanagi asked.

"It's like rock, paper, scissors," Solum said, "Bomb beats foot, foot beats cockroach and cockroach beats bomb."

"On the count of three," I said, "One. Two. Three."

I had picked foot and Solum had picked cockroach.

"Sweet. I get to start," I said while drawing my five cards.

"Let's duel!" Solum said while I just looked at him.

"Why did you say that?"

"It's just something you say to start off a duel," Solum said, "Now go!"

"Okay, okay," I said.

**Alyssa: 4000; Solum: 4000**

I drew a card, then looked at the cards that I had in my hand. So far I had Solar Flare Dragon, Ultimate Baseball Kid, Little Chimera, Molten Destruction, Backfire and Necklace of Command.

'Okay,' I thought to myself, 'Let's see how much I remember.' Everyone had been telling me the different kinds of cards there were and that there were different ways that they could be played when we were picking out my deck. Now I wanted to see how much I could remember on my own.

"I play Little Chimera **(Atk 600, Def 550)** in attack mode, and I place one card face down and end my turn," I said.

"My turn," Solum said while drawing a card, "I summon Blue Ranger in attack position **(Atk 1600 Def 2000)**, and because I was able to successfully summon it, I can equip the spell card Power Lance to it."

"My Little Chimera's special ability activates! Because your Blue Ranger is a water attribute monster, he loses four hundred attack points while my Little Chimera's attacks points are increased by 500!"

**Little Chimera: (Attack: 1100) Blue Ranger: (Attack: 1200)**

"I attack your Little Chimera with my Blue Ranger!" Solum said.

"I activate the continuous trap card Backfire," I said while flipping over the card, "I do take damage from your attack, but you also lose life points because this cards deals direct damage of five hundred points for every fire attribute card that you destroy."

**Alyssa: 3900; Solum: 3500**

"I put one card face down and end my turn. Not too bad, Alyssa. Looks like I've going to have to step it up. Are you sure you haven't dueled before?" Solum asked. I just flashed him a grin.

"My move," I said, drawing a card. "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards."

I drew and the cards that I drew were two that I was having a little trouble understanding. "Hey, Yusei, what are these cards again?"

"That one is a tuner monster," Yusei whispered while pointing to Magna Drago, "and that one is a synchro monster. You need to use a tuner monster and non-tuner monsters to summon that card."

"Okay, I think I get it. Thanks," I said. "I play Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode. **(Atk: 1500, Def: 1000)** I then equip my dragon with Necklace of Command. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn. Oh, and you lose another five hundred life points during my end phase because of Solar Flare's special ability."

**Alyssa: 3900; Solum: 3000**

"I draw," Solum said, "Then I tribute Blue Ranger and Power Lance to bring out Triceratops in attack mode. **(Atk: 2300, Def: 1900) **Now, I attack your Solar Flare Dragon."

**Alyssa: 3100; Solum: 3000**

"Since you sent the monster that I had equipped Necklace of Command to to the graveyard, I can either choose to draw a card or make you discard one. I choose to draw." I drew my card and saw that it was Monster Reborn.

"I place one card face down and that's it for my turn."

"My turn," I drew my card, which was Ultimate Baseball Kid. "First, I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my dragon. **Solar Flare Dragon: 1500, 1000**

Then I play the card Double Summon. This card let's me summon my two Ultimate Baseball Kids onto the field in one turn, all in attack mode. **Ultimate Baseball Kids: 500, 1000. ** Because of Baseball Kids' effect, they gain 1000 attack point for every fire monster that I have on my field, and I have two. That means that both my kids get a power boost of 2000 points. **Ultimate Baseball Kids: 2500. 1000. **Now I attack your dinosaur with my baseball kid!"

"Not so quick, Alyssa. It seems that you have forgotten about my face down card," Solum said, "Activate trap! Mirror Force! This card destroys all monsters on your side of the field that are in attack mode."

"Say what!?" I said, as I was forced to place all my cards in my graveyard. That one had caught my off guard. 'Damn, now what am I supposed to do?' "But you still lose life points because of Backfire, and if my math is correct that makes it 2000 points."

**Alyssa: 3100; Solum: 1000**

"I end my turn," I said. I could have played Magna Drago, but I was getting sick of doing this, and my head was starting to hurt.

Looking some what surprised, Solum drew his card. "I play the spell card Double Summon. Because of this card, I can summon Black Ranger and Red Ranger to the field in attack position. **Black Ranger: 1700 ; Red Ranger: 1800**. Also, my rangers have a special ability that allows them to each gain 500 attack points from every ranger on the field. **Black Ranger: 2200; Red Ranger: 2300** Since you don't have any monsters to defend yourself, I can attack you directly with both monsters to wipe out the rest of your life points."

**Alyssa: 0; Solum: 1000**

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the game," Tanner, who was keeping score, said, "With Solum as the winner, and Alyssa having to wear the kitten mask!"

"Good duel, Solum," I said as we pounded fists.

"Same for you. For your first time, you did really well," Solum said, "but you still have to wear the mask."

"Give it here," I said, taking the mask from Ruka and putting it on, "I feel stupid." Everyone else just laughed.

"How come you just gave up like that?" Rua asked looking confused.

"I dunno," I replied with a shrug, "My head started to hurt from thinking and remembering so much."

"Well, that's kind of the point of the game," Yanagi said in an almost snobbish way.

"I know that," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I think what Alyssa meant by that, is that it's only her first time dueling so she isn't used to all the mental stuff that goes into dueling," Yusei said from where he sat.

"Uh, yeah, right," I said. I was stunned that Yusei had said that, and the weirder part was is that it was true. Creepy.

"Hey, the Fortune Cup starts tomorrow!" Rua said, "I can't wait to duel!"

"You're dueling? I thought it was Ruka who got asked to duel in the tournament," I said with confusion.

"Well, Ruka gets tired when she duels, so I am going to be dueling for her," Rua said.

"Oh," I said while looking at Ruka. Part of me wanted to ask what Rua meant by that, but another part of me didn't want to pry. I decided not to pry. Then something struck me. "Wait, what's the date tomorrow?"

"The 25th," Tanner said, "Why?"

"I get to get this stupid cast off and replace it with a brace," I said gleefully, "Thank god. It's going to be a relief to be able to walk on two feet again and get rid of these awful crutches."

"Well, this should burst your happy bubble," Tanner said. I turned to look at him and noticed him grinning. Not something unusual, but something very rare, "You have to wear that mask to the hospital and to the Fortune Cup!"

I felt my smile disappear immediately. "Aw, fruit loops. I forgot about this stupid thing."

* * *

**So, there you have it folks. The tenth chapter, and the first duel. This is the longest chapter that I have every written. I am so sorry if that duel was complete crap. I haven't actually written thought out duel out, so that was a first. Anyways, thanks for reading and see you next chapter. Oh, and there may be some fluff in the next chapter. Bye till then!**


	11. Ruka's Choice

**Hey! I am so so so so so sorry for not having updated this story in a long time. I was planning on doing that after exams ended, but then I got into Tokyo Mew Mew, and the rest is pretty much history. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the duel last chapter. Agent of the Divine One helped me a lot with the duel, so it was a whole lot better then if he hadn't so props to you, Agent of the Divine One. Well, other then that I don't really have much to say except thank you to the following people that reviewed:**

Agent of the Divine One: Cute and fluffy could be a very scary combination.

Nigsea: I'm really glad you like this story. I try to update when I can.

Blue Hurricane: Oh yeah. Oops. I missed that error and I read over the chapter three times. How the heck is that possible? As for Alyssa not liking cute stuff, there are some things she will tolerate but not much.

Atemfan1: Yeah, I would be too.

WereDragon: I thought that making Alyssa win her first match would seem rather Mary Sueish since she barely knows how to even play the game. Gotta have comedy in a story, unless it's supposed to be dead serious or something. The cards in Solum's deck are from Agent of the Divine One, but I am guessing that he did make up those cards. I could be wrong though.

Flamaij: Don't worry she will definitely get better at dueling, but I am still undecided if I am going to put many of her duels in the story. Yusei may help her, but I can't tell you that. Sorry.

Falling-Angel24: Right now because I finally got off my lazy butt and updated this story.

Storm Uchiha: I'm glad that you like this story. I don't really care much for Yaoi, so I don't write it.

MusicAgainstTheHeart: Here's my oh so slow update.

5Five5: Nice name. ^-^ Anyways, I try to keep things interesting. :)

Roguefan01: Aw, thanks. *gives hug*

Leo112: Maybe. But I can't say.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuigoh 5D's. If I did then a certain someone wouldn't have shown his ugly face again. If you want to know what I'm talking about watch the subbed Japanese version of Yugioh 5D's episode 60.

* * *

**

"You're actually going to make her wear that mask to the Fortune Cup?" Rua asked in disbelief.

"You bet," Tanner said. Solum just grinned.

"But-" Rua said, but I quickly interrupted him, "It's okay, Rua. It won't kill me to wear this thing for one day."

Rua just looked at me like I had lost my mind before shaking his head, "Okay, I guess it's your who is going to be wearing it anyways."

"Besides, think of it this way, Rua, we can always just stick her in a kennel if she gets to be to annoying," Tanner said try to make a joke out of it but not doing to well of a job.

"Hey, Rua, how about you and I have another duel to practice for the Fortune Cup," Yusei said. This seemed to do the trick. Rua instantly smiled and agreed rather enthusiastically.

* * *

"Wow, they are both really good," I commented to Ruka as we watched Rua's and Yusei's duel.

"Yes, but sometimes I wish Rua wouldn't be so...so..." said Ruka at a lose for what to calling the way her brother had been acting.

'I would personally call it cocky, but there is no way I am going to tell Ruka that,' I thought to myself as I just shrugged my shoulders in reply.

The duel ended a few minutes later with Yusei coming out as the victor. Rua just looked sad.

"Hey, Rua, think about it like this, you did way better then you did in your first duel against Yusei," Ruka said trying to cheer her brother up.

"She's right, Rua. Just keep practicing and you will always improve," Yusei said.

I couldn't really say anything because I didn't know how the first duel had gone, so I joined Solum, Tanner and Yanagi by the pool.

"That was a way better duel then before," Solum was saying to Tanner and Yanagi when I joined them.

"How did their first duel go? I asked while looking at the trio.

"Let's just say that Rua was being big headed," Solum said in a whisper so that Rua wouldn't hear.

"Oh," I muttered, "You mean like how Tanner acts every day?"

"Yeah that about it," Solum said with a laugh while Tanner just crossed his arms.

"You know I'm just kidding around right, Tanner?" I asked. Tanner just glared at me before laughing too.

"Yeah, I know you don't really mean it."

"Hey, Solum, guess who is going to meet us at the....WHOA!" Rua yelled as he slipped on a puddle. This caused him to crash into Solum, who was about to fall backwards into the pool. In an attempt to keep himself balanced, he had grabbed onto Tanner and they all landed in the pool.

As they surfaced, coughing and spitting out water, I tried my best to suppress my giggles which were building up.

"Rua, can't you ever just walk instead of running?" Ruka asked as she and Yusei joined me at the side of the pool. Rua just muttered sorry.

"YEOW!"

The outburst from Rua caused Ruka and I to jump.

"What is it?" Ruka asked in alarm. However, Rua didn't answer. He just pulled a frog out from his shirt. "Why is there frogs in our swimming pool?"

"Um, because they live in water," Ruka said while the giggles that I was trying to hold in burst out.

"I'm.....sorry......but.....that......was......to.....funny," I said between giggles while the people in the water hauled themselves out.

"No it wasn't," Solum said looking rather pissed, "Now I have to go home and change."

"Aw, poor baby," I said in a whiny voice which earned me a glare from Solum.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at the Fortune Cup," he said before walking around to the front of the house.

"I think we should go inside before those two," Yusei said while jerking his thumb at Rua and Tanner, "catch a cold or something."

Everyone nodded and we all trooped indoors.

As Tanner and Rua headed upstairs to shower and change, I decided to ask Ruka why she didn't want to duel in the Fortune Cup.

"Hey, Ruka, how come your brother is dueling in your place?" I asked her, as I sat on the couch beside her. She had been watching television. Yanagi was busy looking at his cards, and I wasn't sure what Yusei was doing.

"You're going to think that it's crazy," Ruka said, looking down at her hands.

"I'm pretty sure that at this point, I would be stupid to find anything else crazy," I said with a smile as I gently coaxed her into telling me why she didn't want to duel.

"Well, she said before hesitating, but I didn't push her, "It's like this. I can see and speak to duel monsters when I duel, and dueling in general makes me very tired. Also, seeing duel monsters seems to tire me out more."

I took a moment to ponder what she had said before I replied. "You know what, Ruka, I believe you."

Ruka turned towards me, and just stared at me. This made me a little self conscious so I asked, "What?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head before getting up and walking towards the door. However, before she left, she turned around and gave me a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked a little surprised.

"For believing me, and not thinking that it's stupid," Ruka said before leaving to do who knows what.

"Thinking that it's stupid. Why would I think that?" I asked myself out loud, but jumped a foot in the air when I got an answer.

"Because most people don't believe Ruka when she tells them about it. They just thought that she was just make believing them because of her being in a coma," a voice from behind me said. I turned to see Yusei.

"Well, I'm in a coma right now and I am more then positive that I am not dreaming all this," I said while gesturing around me.

"You probably aren't," Yusei said, "But answer me this, when you wake up, will you tell anyone about it?"

I didn't answer right away because the truth is that I probably wouldn't tell anyone. They would all think I was crazy.

"No I probably won't," I said.

Then something else sunk in. He had said when I wake up, not if I wake up, which is what I had been saying to myself all along. Wow, that is pretty bad when someone has more faith in you then you do. But then again, I wouldn't really call it faith.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Yusei's next question.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I asked, before feeling like a complete idiot for not paying attention.

"When is your appointment to remove your cast?" Yusei said repeating his question calmly.

"Oh, um, ten in the morning," I said.

Yusei just nodded before turning to leave the room. "Good night, Alyssa."

"Good night, Yusei," I said quietly as I watched him leave the room.

* * *

**Well, that's the eleventh chapter. The Fortune Cup will be the next one, and once again I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update this story. I feel really really bad, and I am sorry if this chapter was crap. I just wrote it so that I could get out of my some what writer's block for this story. **


	12. The Fortune Cup, Part One

**Hey everyone. Well, first off I would like to say that I am sorry, even though I know there is no way that I could really make it up to you all, for taking so long to update this story. I was planning on updating it before I started school, but that never happened, and then I got caught up in volleyball, work and homework, I kind of went into a writer's block. Well, that and I was lazy. Anyways, sorry, and I would like to thank the following people for their reviews: **

Mirror's Mirage: I would really like some help with the whole romance thing, but I am now thinking about making it a Yusei/Aki story, but this will be done from Alyssa's P.O.V.

Anonymous: Yeah, I am going to try and make the chapters longer. Key word here is try though. I am not sure how it will actually work out.

Yoruichi 09: Thanks. I am glad you like it.

Flamaij: Well, I'm glad some people liked it. :)

Elouise Victoria: Actually, that OC isn't supposed to represent me. If it seems like it, then I'm sorry for the confusion. Anyways, I know Yusei likes Aki. That's why I am starting to change my mind about the pairing. I'm not trying to sound rude here, so if I am, sorry.

Agent of the Divine One: Thanks. Yeah, I thought the pool scene was funny.

Falling-Angel24: Oh, well, here's the next chapter.

Blue Hurricane: Sorry about not a lot of action. This chapter was more of a filler chapter.

Atemfan1: Thanks for the review. Writer's block is a pain in the butt.

Nigsea: Oh, oops. I didn't even notice that. It made sense to me when I wrote it down, but then again I get told I'm messed up in the head, so thanks for the tip. Aw, I'm glad I could help with getting your story going, even though I update about as frequently as a blue moon happens. :)

5Five5: This one is going to be longer. Promise.

The Duelist of Dawn: Thanks. Well, wait no longer! Yes, I am weird.

**Okay, so just a heads up here, all the duels that are going to be going on in the next couple chapters are going to be exactly like they were in Yugioh 5D's. This means that I probably won't write all of the duels down. I will probably do bits and pieces of them, but not the whole thing. Sorry if this is of any inconveniences\ to anyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's. If I did.....well, I don't so I'll just leave it like that.

* * *

**

'One, two, three, four. Tell me that you love me. Why the heck do I have this song in my head?' I thought to myself, as I slowly opened my eyes, so that the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows wouldn't hurt them. 'God, I'm weird, but then again I guess I already knew that.'

Once I was able to fully open my eyes, I sat up and stretched. Once I heard my back crack into place, I put my arms down and stood up as best I could. I was now able to put almost all of my weight on my still casted ankle, so that was a good sign.

"It's going to be great to get this stupid cast off my foot," I said to myself as I walked into the bathroom that was on the first floor.

When I got into the bathroom, I didn't really pay too much attention to my reflection in the mirror before I started to wash my face. After I felt refreshed and fully woken, I grabbed the towel laying on the counter and dried my face. I started to brush my hair before I actually looked in the mirror. What I saw made me drop both the brush and my jaw.

My once light brown hair was now colored a strawberry blond color, and my eyebrows matched. At first, all I could do was stare at my reflection, then I found my voice. When I did, I let out an ear piercing yell.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!!!!!"

After I finished yelling, I heard something very heavy hit the floor upstairs, along with people stomping down the stairs a couple seconds later. In the mean time, I had stormed out of the bathroom, and into the living room.

"Alyssa, why were you.......oh my god! What happened to your hair?" Ruka asked, once she got a look at me.

"I don't know. I think this is someone's bad idea of a joke," I said, before rounding on Tanner, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

"Alyssa, I'm sure Tanner wouldn't dye your hair," Yusei said before looking at Tanner, "Right?"

"I would never go that low. Besides, I'm sure you would have woken up if I even tried to do that," Tanner said.

"So, then, why the heck did my hair go blond?" I asked, getting a little upset. Yes, you can call be fickle or what ever you want, but my hair was my pride and joy. I loved the color of it. The only answer I got was five sets of shrugged shoulders. "Why," I said, sighing, "do I have a feeling that this is just the start of a really bad day?"

"Aw, come on, Alyssa. You don't know if its going to be a bad day," Rua said, trying to cheer me up, "At least, I hope it's not a bad day since the Fortune Cup starts today."

I'm pretty sure if I was able too, I would have did an anime fall at that comment, though it did get me to laugh. "Rua, you're funny," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Why? What did I do?" Rua asked in confusion. I just shook my head in response.

"Well, since we are all up, why don't we get ready to head to the Kaiba Dome?" Yanagi asked, "I can't wait for the tournament."

"Me neither. It's going to be so cool," Rua said, practically jumping up and down in excitement, "I can't wait to have my first duel."

"Technically, you mean _my_ first duel, right?" Ruka asked.

"Well, yeah, but since I'm dueling as you, it's my duel," Rua said.

After about fifteen minutes, everyone was ready to go. As we were walking to the Kaiba Dome, we met up with Solum. Well, everyone was walking except Yusei. He was riding his Duel Runner. When we caught up with Solum, he had a good laugh at my hair.

"Hey, Lyss, I love the hair do. Who did it?" Solum said before he finally burst out laughing.

"Solum, shut the heck up before I decide to shut you up myself," I said crossly.

"Holy, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he said. He did shut up about my hair, but he still wore an annoying grin on his face.

While we were stopped at a cross walk, I noticed a sign that said the hospital was to my right. That's when I remembered about my ankle. Yes, I am a very forgetful person. "Hey, guys, I'll meet you at the stadium. I have to go see the doctor about my foot."

Before anyone could reply, I took off across the street. After ten more minutes of walking, I had finally reached the hospital. As I walked into the hospital I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. Before I entered the double doors, I looked behind me, but saw no one. Shrugging, I went inside.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the woman as the front desk kindly.

"Hi, I'm here to see someone about my ankle," I said. The nurse picked up a clipboard and flipped through so papers.

"Oh, yes, here you are. Alyssa Brown. Ten O'clock. If you will just have a seat over there," she said, pointing to some not so comfy looking chairs, "the doctor will be with you in a moment."

Now, I' m not going to bore you with the description of my hospital visit, since this isn't really all that important to my story. Basically, he told me that my ankle was healing nicely, and that I could wear a brace instead of a cast.

"Ah, it feels so much better to be able to walk on two feet instead of just one," I said to no one in particular as I left the hospital. I had just turned onto the street that lead to the Kaiba Dome, when the phone that Ruka had given me started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked warily, since I didn't know who was calling.

"Alyssa? Are you on your way yet?" Rua asked, and from the way he asked it, I could tell something was bugging him.

"Yeah, I am. I can see the Kaiba Dome right now," I said, trying to figure out what Rua could be troubled about, "Rua, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you were going to be here in time to help me get ready," Rua said. I could have slapped myself for my stupidity. I had promised Rua that I would help make him look more feminine, and I was almost late.

"Don't worry, Rua, I will be there in two minutes," I said before hanging up the phone and taking off at a dead sprint.

After four minutes of running, I had made it into the dueling dome. Now, all I had to do was find everyone.

"Oh, yeah. This will be so much fun," I said in my sarcastic voice while rolling my eyes. After about five more minutes of searching, I had finally found them.

"Hey, guys. Sorry about that," I said, walking up to them.

"Hey, look who's not a gimp anymore," Solum said.

"A gimp? What's a gimp?" Ruka asked.

"A gimp is what Solum is going to be if he doesn't shut up and give me the makeup," I said to Ruka while I gave Solum an icy glare.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, you really are in a bad mood today," Solum replied, handing me the makeup.

"Okay, Rua. Time to make you look more feminine," I said before going to work. All the while Rua looked like I was telling him his death sentence.

"Well, how do I look?" Rua asked, after I had finished.

"I'd say that this has to be some of your finest work yet, Lyss," Solum said.

"You really look like a girl, Rua," Ruka said giggling.

"No one will be able to tell that you aren't Ruka," Yusei said.

Just then an announcement came over the speakers. _Attention, would all duelists please report to the stadium. Thank you. _

"Well, this is it," Rua said.

"Good luck," Ruka said, giving Rua a hug.

"We'll be in the stands," Tanner said before Yusei and Rua went one way, and the rest of us went the other.

"Wow, these events are a big deal aren't they?" I asked as I looked around the stadium. Not one seat was left empty, and everyone was either talking or cheering.

"Yeah, they are. Dueling is the biggest thing here," Solum said. Before I could say anything further, a goofy looking guy that was badly dressed, walked onto the stage.

"Welcome, duel fans and duelists alike! I am you host for this tournament, and it is my great pleasure to announce the creator of this tournament, Director Goodwin!" Well, everyone went crazy as a guy, with a pony tail, dressed in a grey suit, walked onto the stage. Just then, the sound of a motor was heard, and everyone started to cheer even louder.

"Uh oh, is that a duel runner I hear?" asked the guy with the microphone. The spotlights were then directed to an entrance on the left side of the arena. "Yes, it is, and that can only mean one thing. It's the dueling king himself, Jack Atlas!"

A guy wearing a white Nascar outfit, riding a round duel runner, flew through the air. A big red and black dragon then appeared along side him. When he landed in the middle of the stadium, everyone just went completely bonkers.

"New Domino City, what's say we kick this duel into overdrive?" he yelled while pointing to the sky.

"What is with all these people?" I yelled at Solum in hopes that he heard me.

"That's Jack Atlas. He is the "King" of New Domino City," Solum said, while covering his ears because some girls seated right behind us gave rather ear grinding screams.

"We love you, Jack Atlas!"

"Oh brother," I muttered to myself as I pulled my hands away from my ears once everything had quieted down.

"Now it's time that we meet the lucky duelist who will face off in order to get a chance to duel against Jack Atlas," the announcer said. He then pointed, and people started to appear from the ground.

"Hey, there's Ruka and Yusei," Ruka said pointing to where her brother and Yusei stood. I guess she just said her own name in case anyone over heard us.

"Now let's hear it for the always mysterious Shira. The great Greiger. Commander Koda. The Professor. Miss Akiza Izinski. Sir Randsborg. The lovely Miss Luna. And Yusei Fudo."

"Hey, that guy has a marker," I heard someone off to my left say.

"Who let the Satellite here?"

"Get off the stage you reject!" I heard one of the girls yell behind me.

"Solum, why is everyone so against Yusei?" I asked, as everyone in the audience started to insult him.

"I'll explain later. Now isn't the time," Solum said. Suddenly, everyone went quiet. I turned to see that the Greiger guy had gotten a hold of the microphone.

"My name is Greiger. I know things are different in this city, but where I come from, you judge a guy on his spirit. This kid right here may have been branded by your people as a no good, but when I look at him, all I see is a duelist. And being a duelist myself, that means that I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not too because a duelist doesn't judge another duelist based on where he comes from or who his family is or how much money he has. That isn't what really matters." He then handed the microphone back to the announcer. After a couple seconds of silence, clapping was heard. Everyone looked to see Goodwin clapping. Soon everyone else was too.

"You know, that guy is okay in my books," I said to Ruka as we applauded.

"Thank you for those chosen and heart felt words," Goodwin said, "In our world, personal status and wealth draw a line between us and our fellow man. However, I had a vision that a duel tournament, if only for a fleeting while, remove that line. A tournament separate from the competition of life. Where the have and the have nots could meet each other on level playing field, and prove themselves to each other and to the world. Fellow duelists, welcome to The Fortune Cup!"

'Wow, talk about some heart felt speeches,' I thought to myself as I clapped.

"Now, let's turn to the bracket shuffler, and find out who's going up against whom in the first match."

I looked to see that Rua had been pitted against that guy, Greiger, and Yusei was going up against the Shira guy.

"Well, Ruka doesn't look to upset at being places against Greiger," Yanagi said.

Confused, I looked to see that Rua was indeed, smiling.

'Wow,' I thought to myself, 'that kid's got a lot of guts. I wouldn't want to duel him off the start.'

"Come on," Solum said to me, "We are going to get a snack before Rua, I mean Ruka's, duel starts.

"Okay," I said, standing up to follow, "Are we going to see Rua before he duels?"

"We won't be able to see him until after the duel," Tanner said.

"Oh, okay."

"I hope Rua does well," Ruka said.

"Don't worry. Ruka. I'm sure he'll do just fine," Solum said, slinging an arm over her shoulder. Ruka still didn't look to convinced.

"Solum's right, Ruka, "I said giving her a reassuring smile, "He will do fine."

* * *

**Well, here is the twelfth chapter, and it's a new record for pages for my chapters. It was seven pages long. Anyways, hopefully now that I am back into Yugioh 5D's, Hopefully, this helps in making it up to you all for the lacking of updating that I have done. Now, I hope I will be able to update this more. I have a problem with getting into something and completely forgetting about anything else I was working on. Thanks for reading, and until next time. **


	13. Cause You Had A Bad Day

**Hey people. Well, I'm back with another chapter after..........almost two months. Holy crow. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I meant to get this thing up a long time ago, but that never happened. I have been pretty busy with school and applying to universities, so sorry again. Oh, I am going to tell all of you now that my updating in January will probably be in short supply because I have both my English and Math provincials this semester, so I most likely won't be able to update in January. Anyways, I would like to thank the following people who reviewed.....also, this have been the biggest amount of reviews that I have gotten for any of my chapters:**

Nigsea: Yeah, I feel for her too. I would hurt someone if they dyed my hair. Though her hair wasn't exactly dyed.

The Duelist of Dawn: The Fortune Cup is good because it really introduces all the characters. I think if I do do a duel all the way through, it will probably be the final duel.

Blue Hurricane: That comment isn't stupid at all. Actually, to be honest, I didn't even realize that about Ruka. Hhhmmm...........well that kinda changes things. I guess she didn't mind because she sees him as her older brother, and she has known him for over a year.

Amy 122: You'll have to read to find out. :)

Elouise Victoria: That's good. I hate being rude to people if they don't deserve it.

5FIVE5: I'm glad you like it. Yeah, high school makes things harder, but I am going to miss it.

Atemfan1: It's kind of anime-fied. I love that word.

Falling-Angel24: Well, it wasn't really soon but here is the next chapter.

Agent of the Divine One: Glad to be back. Heck ya. The fun is only beginning.

Flamaji: The secret shall be revealed soon. If not in this chapter, then the next one.

SpringBorn: All that shall be revealed. As for the pairing, I will keep it as the pairing it is, but I need some help with it because I want to keep Yusei in character, but he's hard to write about.

Yoruichi 09: Thanks.

Mike11208: Oh? Thanks for the review.

**Now, on with the story! God, I'm weird. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh 5D's, do you really think I would be here writing this? Also, Solum belongs to Agent of the Divine One. **

**Wow, I got a whole page just writing this author note.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Cause You Had a Bad Day**

**  
**"So, what are you guys going to get?" I asked, as I scanned the menu board.

"I think I'm going to get a taco," Yanagi said, "I haven't had one of those in ages!"

"I'm going to get a strawberry sundae," replied Ruka.

"I'm just going to get water," Tanner said.

"What are you going to get, Solum?" I asked, but got no reply. "Solum? Solum?"

I looked over to see Solum looking as the girls that had been sitting behind us. Sighing, and rolling my eyes, I walked over to him and started to way my hand in front of his face.

"Hey, Solum! Earth to Solum! Do you read me?" I asked in a funny accent.

"Solum's not in right now. Please leave a message. Beeeep." was the reply that I got.

I did a face palm behind I gave him a hard nudge.

"What? What?" he asked, finally snapping out of it.

"I asked what you were going to get, but you were to involved with staring at those girls over there," I said, jerking my thumb in their direction, "to answer me."

"Oh," Solum said before coming out with something that was so unlike him, I wasn't sure what to say, "Hey, Alyssa, do you think I have a chance with one of those girls?"

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply that I gave him.

As I glanced at the girls, I tried my hardest to suppress a shudder. Those could have been life sized Barbie dolls. Everything plastic, and only the most designer outfits and accessories, and girls that the Solum I knew before would never look twice at.

"Solum, what the heck? You were never interested in those kind of girls before, but, hey, people change. I think you do have a pretty good shot at it. Go for it," I said in encouragement.

After a couple of minutes, Solum got the courage to go up to them. Let's just say that it didn't go over so well. All three girls started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. Solum came back looking like a kicked puppy.

"What happened?" Tanner asked. By that time, the other three had gotten their stuff, Ruka had bought my shake for me, and had joined me at the table.

"They told me that the day that they went out with a guy like me is the day that God and the devil come up here and do the tango together," Solum said, "then they laughed."

"What! Why those plastic, blond...." I said in anger but didn't get to finish my sentence because the speaker announcer interrupted me.

_May I have your attention. The first duel is about to get underway. _

"Forget about those girls, Solum, and let's go cheer Rua, I mean Ruka, on," Tanner said.

"Yeah, they're nothing but a bunch of blond you know whats anyway," I said, taking out the last word for Ruka's sake.

* * *

"Hey, Rua, don't worry about it. You did the best that you could," I said, trying to comfort Rua as we walked. He had just lost his duel against Greiger, but Rua had done fairly well.

"Alyssa's right. You did your best and that's all that matters," Ruka said.

"Yeah, I guess," Rua said, still looking down.

As we walked, I noticed the three girls from the stands and at the snack shack. They were the ones that had dissed both Yusei and Solum.

"Can you guys believe that duel?" asked one.

"I know. That little pip squeak had no chance. That Greiger guy is too good a duelist," another one stated.

"I wouldn't want to be that girl, whatever her name is, right now," said the third.

I silently prayed that Rua hadn't heard what those three were saying, but as I looked at him, I knew that he had heard everything. Rua now had the look of a puppy that had just been kicked and scolded. Ruka was trying to comfort Rua, but I could tell it wasn't working.

'Why those evil bitches,' I thought to myself while clenching my fist, 'First they insult Yusei, then Solum and now Rua! They are so not getting away with this.'

"Rua, Ruka, go find Tanner, Solum and Yusei," I said.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Ruka asked.

"I'm going to give those girls a piece of my mind, and you shouldn't hear the language that I am about to use," I said. They both nodded and continued down the hall. I waited until they had turned the corner before I marched up to the girls.

"So, do you guys really think that you're being funny by insulting a little kid?" I asked, trying to sound nice and innocent.

"Who the heck are you and why the hell should we tell you?" replied the first. I could tell that she was the ring leader, and would no doubt do all the talking.

"Well, I just find it pretty damn pathetic that you insult the dueling skills of a child. It's bad enough that you insulted two of my friends already, I don't take the third one sitting down," I said, loosing my innocent and sweet voice. Instead, it changed to one of anger.

All three of the girls looked at me, before I finally saw a light bulb go off in their heads.

"What, you mean that Satellite reject and that ugly emo/goth kid?" said the brunette.

"There names are Yusei and Solum," I said between clenched teeth.

"Like we give a care what their names are," said the redhead in such a snobby voice that it took all the self control that I had not to go and punch her prissy lights out.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes, "You're all nothing but bitchy whores who are probably dumb enough to fail kinder garden." Well, that got them annoyed.

"Who are you calling a bitchy whore, you two bit white trash?" snarled the blond one, "If you don't quit harassing us, I'm going to get my boyfriend to teach you a lesson."

Okay, at that comment I had to laugh. I mean seriously, her boyfriend? Can't this girl fight her own battles?

"What scared you're gonna break a nail?" I asked in mock sympathy, "That's really sad that you need your boyfriend to protect you."

"Shut up!" she yelled before slapping me.

At first all I could do was stand there in shock, holding my cheek. 'The bitch just slapped me,' I thought in complete shock.

"Aw, baby gonna go cry to her fat cow of a mom now?" she said as the other two girls laughed.

Well, that got me out of my shocked state. I pulled my fist back, and connected it with her too big nose. When I pulled my fist back, I caught a quick glimpse of blood before she gave a howl and covered her nose in pain.

"Why you little cunt! You're gonna regret doing that!" yelled the red head, as the brunette tried to help her friend.

"What? You gonna fight me?" I asked.

"No, she's not, but I might," I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

I whipped around, and came face to face with a guy that had to have been on steroids. He was about six foot six, and even bigger then Tanner. At that moment, I couldn't say anything.

"Now are you going to apologize to my girlfriend, or do I have to get physical?" he asked while cracking his knuckles.

Now I know what a lot of you are thinking, just apologize and leave before you get yourself in more trouble. Most people with common sense would do that, but I'm not one to apologize to someone that deserved what was coming to them.

"No, I'm not going to apologize to her. She deserved to get hit," I said, drawing myself up to my full height and staring him right in the eye, "So you can just do your worst." All he did was stand there looking just a big idiot. Deciding that he was all talk and no fight, I turned my back and started down the hallway. That's when it happened.

I had just taking maybe three steps when I felt a pain shoot through my side. The scared bastard had waited until I had my back turned to hit me. As much as I didn't want to show weakness, I still fell to my knees from the pain in my side. I looked up just in time for my eye to meet his fist. The force of the punch sent my flying backwards. I was able to quickly roll away before he could land a kick to my back. As I tried to stand, stars burst in front of my eyes, and pain swept through my head. This caused me to fall to my knees, holding my head.

'Well, this is just fucking great,' I thought to myself.

Normally I can handle myself in a fight, but this one had caught me off guard completely. How, I have no idea. I knew that a next blow had to be coming, but, since I was still dizzy, all I could do was brace myself for another burst of pain. However, it never came. Instead, I heard something very heavy hit the ground. Confused, I took my arms from my head and looked to see the big monkey lying on the floor, and Yusei standing beside him. The three girls had disappeared from before. As I watched, Yusei grabbed the front of the guys shirt.

"Why were you picking on Alyssa?" Yusei said in a dangerous voice.

"Heh, so that's the white trash's name," the guy said, in a voice that sounded like he was wearing a smirk. I saw Yusei draw back his fist, and slam it right into the guys nose. Even from where I was, I heard the crunch of the bone as it broke and saw some blood fly.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Her. Or. Anyone. That. Again." Yusei said, now really angry.

I guess the guy could see that it wasn't wise to be a smart ass anymore because he quickly gave in.

"Alright, alright. I give," he said. Yusei let him go, and stood up.

When he turned, he still had an angry look on his face. I could see anger, annoyance and a whole bunch of other emotions in his eyes. Some of them confused me. He opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance.

"There she is, sir," I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear again, say.

I turned me head to see the blond girl coming back, with a security officer.

"Is this the girl?" he asked her, once they stopped in front of me.

"Yes, that's her. She just came up to me and my friends, and gave me this bloody nose," the girl said.

"Is this true?" the security guy asked, looking at me in annoyance.

'Yeah, pick on the one that almost got the snot kicked out of her and take the skank's side,' I thought but replied, "No that's not what happened. I gave her the bloody nose because she was insulting my friends all day today, and I had had enough."

"And she beat up my poor boyfriend too," the girl wailed when she noticed her boyfriends broken nose.

I looked at the guy to see if he was actually believing this, and, by the look on his face, he was.

"You don't actually think that I beat up him, do you? I asked in disbelief.

"That was my fault," I heard Yusei say. I looked at him in surprise, "I was the one that hit him so that he would stop hurting her."

"Yes, well, you are a duelist in this tournament so I can't ban you from the Kaiba Dome for today," the security officer said, "but as for you three, I want you to leave this moment. As of now, you are not allowed back into this building until tomorrow, and if any of you cause trouble around here again, I'm going to call the police. Got that?"

All three of us nodded our heads. Shooting Yusei an apologetic look, I followed the security officer so that he could escort me out of the building.

* * *

'Well, I'm pretty sure I hit the mark when I said that this was going to be a bad day,' I thought to myself as I sat on a bench in a park beside the Kaiba Dome. 'First my hair changes color, then I go almost deaf from those idiots screaming for some guy that looks like an idiot himself, then I almost get the shit kicked out of me only to have to be rescued, and now I'm kicked out of the Kaiba Dome for the rest of the day. That day is just so fucking perfect. Not.'

"This day freaking sucks and it isn't even being close to over!" I yelled in annoyance. The only caused me to get some weird looks from people, and I scared some birds away. 'Yusei probably thinks I'm the biggest idiot in the world now.' I thought. I heard footsteps but didn't bother looking until they stopped right beside the bench. I lifted my head to see Yusei standing there.

"Oh, great. Have you come here to tell me what I big idiot I am?" I asked.

"No. Why would I?" he asked.

"Oh gee, I donno," I said, "Maybe because I shot my mouth off at a guy who is three times the size of me without thinking and almost go beat up for it."

"That wasn't your fault. He pulled a cheap trick," Yusei said, taking a seat next to me, "but I will ask you this: Why did you want to pick a fight with that girl anyways?"

"She was making fun of Rua's dueling ability, which are probably way better then hers anyways, and before she made fun of you and Solum. I hate it when people make fun of my friends, and I don't' take it sitting down," I said, putting it as simple as I could.

"I can see someone getting really mad about that, but getting mad enough to punch them? I don't know," replied Yusei.

"Well, there was that," I said, now looking down, "and the fact that she called my mom a fat cow. No one, and I mean no one, insults my mom and gets away with it."

"Alyssa, I know that when people make rude comments like that, you want nothing more then to beat their lights out right?" Yusei asked. I nodded before he continued, "But you have to learn to keep your cool. If you don't, you're probably going to get hurt a lot worse then you did today."

At that comment, I touched my probably now black eye. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"I want you to promise me something," he said, "Promise me that you won't take on a guy three times your size ever again."

"I can most definitely promise that," I said before grinning, "Hey, don't you have a duel to get too?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up, "Just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"I'll be fine. Go beat that Shira dude," I said. Yusei nodded before turning and starting to walk away.

"Hey, Yusei!" I called after him.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"Thanks for before!" I said, smiling.

"No problem," he said before turning and walking back towards the Kaiba Dome.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter thirteen for you. Hope you liked it. It was more of a filler chapter almost. Anyways, thanks for reading. See you next time.**


	14. This Day Just Gets Worse and Worse

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I kind of lost interest in Yugioh 5D's for a little while there, so I didn't feel like updating this story. Sometimes I just need a kick in the butt to get going again, so I would like to thank Miwokgirl101 for nagging at me. Anyways, I am back now and I would like to thank the following people who were nice enough to review for the last chapter:**

Blue Hurricane: Yeah, I thought I would throw a filler chapter into it so that people could get a closer look at part of Alyssa's personality.

Agent of the Divine One: Hey, drama makes things interesting. Yeah, some people don't mature and I have the unfortunate pleasure of knowing some people like that.

WereDragon EX: It's okay. As long as you like the story, that's all that really matters. I have things that keep me from reviewing and updating stories to so you aren't alone there. Hhhmm….I like the duel disk idea. Yeah, she is like Yusei when it comes to her friends. I'm glad you liked the heart to heart at the end of the chapter.

Amy122: Well, here is the next chapter for you. It will probably be Yusei, but I am thinking of throwing a twist into the story.

Falling-Angel24: Glad you liked the chapter.

Elouise Victoria: Wow, lots of love here. Lol. Here is the update that you have been waiting for.

Flamaji: Thanks. Yeah, I don't like that about the anime. They don't really let us see deeper into the characters personality too often.

Leo112: Bad days are not fun.

Ray-nee-chan: Or you'll what? Lol. I will try to keep the length like it is, but I can't promise anything.

Storm Uchiha: Thanks. Here's the next chapter.

Yoruchi 09: I would too. Well, I probably wouldn't take on a guy that's twice my size, but then again when I'm mad I don't really think logically. Lol.

Mirror's Mirage: I know what you mean. It's not fun. Thanks for the review, and don't worry about it. I will keep writing as long as people want me too.

**I would also just like to say one more thing before I get into the chapter. I am not a girl that is crazy about lots of fluff in a story. Actually, if I find there is too much fluff, I tend to want to puke, so I won't go into great detail about the whole romance part of this. Yes, I know, I'm weird, but that's who I am and I am not going to change it. Anyways, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's because if I did, then the female characters wouldn't all be wearing such short clothes. I mean really, is it so bad that a girl would want to wear jeans and a shirt that doesn't show practically her whole chest? Also, I don't own Solum. He belongs to Agent of the Divine One.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: This Day Just Gets Worse and Worse**

'Well, I should probably go do something, seeing that I am kicked out of the Kaiba Dome for the rest of the day,' I thought to myself. I got up, stretched, and winced as my side throbbed at bit. 'Damn that stupid monkey jerk.'

Still mumbling under my breath in annoyance, I started to walk down the street towards one of the main streets. Rua had given me a grand tour of Neo Domino City, and seeing as how I was really bad with direction, Ruka had given me a map that I was, thankfully, able to memorize.

As I walked, I thought about what had happened. 'I still can't believe that I got kicked out of the Kaiba Dome. God, that security officer was such a clown. Like I'm really going to take on someone that's three times my size.'

_But you almost did. It's a good thing Yusei showed up when he did._

Hearing the voice, I whipped around to face the person, only to find that no one was behind me. 'Who the heck said that?' I wondered to myself as I continued walking.

_I did. _

'Okay. Then who the heck are you?' I thought.

_I am your conscience. _

I gave a snort, 'Yeah, sure. If you're my conscience, then why are you telling me that it's a good thing that Yusei showed up when he did? I could have handled that guy.'

_I am telling you this because you refuse to admit it to yourself. That's what consciences are for._

'I thought that consciences told us what is right and wrong.'

_That's just one of the things that we do. So, anyways, you would have landed back in the hospital if it hadn't been for Yusei. _

'Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious. So, is there a particular reason why you are popping up now, or is it just to annoy me further?' I thought in annoyance. I couldn't believe that I was actually having a conversation with my conscience.

_I'm here because you won't admit that you feel something more for Yusei then friendship._

'Conscience say WHAT?' I thought. That comment had caught me so off guard that I had stopped in mid stride. 'Where the heck did you get that idea?'

_I didn't get it anywhere. You are the one that came up with it. I am just telling you the things that you won't admit to yourself._

'Okay, one, I don't like Yuesi like that. He's my friend. Shoo, I don't even know if he's that. I don't know him that well. Two, he's an anime character. I can't like an anime character. It's weird. And three, get lost!'

_Jeez, someone's grouchy. You will admit your feelings for him, Alyssa. I will make sure of it. _

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.' I thought. I got no reply back, so I took the silence as being a sign that my conscience had left. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts, that I hadn't realized that I was now on Main Street until I stopped and took in my surroundings. If I could remember the map right, Ruka and Rua's house was just a couple blocks down and one block to the right from where I was now.

I had just started walking again, when I got the strange feeling of being watched. I took a quick look around, and seeing nothing, shook it off as nerves about being alone in a strange city. Yes, I have been here for a while now, but this was actually the first time that I was truly by myself. I continued walking, but still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Now completely freaked out, I started to walk faster, only to collide with a person who just walked out of the alley.

"Sorry about that," I said as I picked myself up off of the sidewalk. The person didn't say anything. They just stood there and looked at me. Actually, I couldn't even tell if they were looking at me because they had a cloak on that covered their face. "Um, anyone home there?"

"Alyssa Brown!" the masked figured yelled at me.

"What?!" I yelled back in surprise.

"Your time is at hand. Your fate will be decided soon," the person said, "You and I will duel."

Okay, now I was completely confused. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"We shall meet again, but next time, you'd better be ready," the person said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, and no, I am not making that up.

"Um, that was completely weird. Who was that person anyways?" I asked the air.

"That was a shadow dweller," a voice beside me said.

"Yeow!" I yelled out before whipping around, only to see Vixen looking at me.

"Vixen! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at the dog, before I noticed people giving me weird looks. "Yes, I am talking to this dog. You got a problem with it, go tell someone else!" My day was just not going well, and my patience were stretched to the wire.

"Come, I shall tell you more when we get back to Tops," Vixen said before walking off.

* * *

"So what the heck is a Shadow Dweller?" I asked Vixen as I flopped down onto the couch.

"They are the spirits of people who are still tied to their own world," Vixen said.

"Huh?" was the brilliant answer that I could come up with. This made no sense what so ever.

"You know how you are stuck in this dimension, but you can still see things that are going on in your dimension?" I nodded. "That's what a Shadow Dweller is. They are stuck in this dimension but are still tied to their own."

"So, does that mean that I'm a Shadow Dweller?" I asked, not liking the idea of being like that creepy clocked figure.

"No. Shadow Dwellers have been tainted by an evil force," Vixen said.

"What kind of evil force?"

"It could be different things like anger, hate, wanting to get revenge, etc."

"Okay, that makes sense. I guess. So, what does this Shadow Dweller want with me?" I asked, wondering what I had done to this person.

"I'm not quite sure about that, but, until I figure out what he wants, I will be staying with you," she said.

"Okay, but how am I going to explain to everyone else that I suddenly have a pet dog that I can communicate with?"

"Oh, you'll think of something," Vixen said, giving me a doggy grin.

"Gee, thanks a lot," I said rolling my eyes, "This has not been a good day. First my hair is mysteriously dyed blonde, I get kicked out of the Kaiba dome because of a bitch and her idiotic boyfriend and now I find out that a Shadow Dweller is after me. What else could go wrong?" I said to no one in particular.

"Oh that reminds me," Vixen said, sitting up. I looked at her with dread. Nothing good ever comes out of that statement. At least not from my experience anyways.

"Alyssa, you have to promise me that you won't flip out over this," Vixen said, looking me in the eye.

My stomach started to knot. 'Why would I flip out?' I thought, trying not to panic. I nodded my head.

"You've taken Physics and know about frequencies and all that right?" I nodded. "Well, there are numerous dimensions parallel to our own, which means that they occupy the same space, but vibrate at different frequencies. If anything from one dimensions travels to another there is a possibility that over time there will be an accelerated degeneration of the structure of anything living or inanimate from another dimension since the atoms of that foreign item are being constantly shaken apart by the dissonant vibrations of the dimension where it does not belong. The symptoms of this is rapid degeneration of tissue which results in premature aging and death. The only solution is to return the subject to its home dimension before the atomic structure disintegrates completely." (1)

"What did you just say? I understood you up to the word are," I said, completely dumbfounded.

"What that basically means is that if you don't get back to your own dimension soon, you will die," Vixen said, "and I am guessing that this has already started since your hair is starting to lose its pigmentation."

"So, theoretically speaking, what happens if I do end up dying here?" I asked, but something told me that I already knew the answer.

"You will disappear completely," Vixen said quietly, "Your body will completely shut down in your dimension, and your spirit/soul will be lost forever."

At this point I was really glad that I was sitting down because if I wasn't, I probably would have fell down. "How long do I have before this happens?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on how different the frequencies are. Your best bet is to figure out how to get back home and soon," Vixen said.

I sat there for a few more minutes, letting my brain absorb what I had just been told. The sound of the cell phone ringing is what brought me out of my trance-like state.

"Hello?" I said once I had located the phone.

"Hey, Alyssa, is Rua with you?" asked a child's voice, which belonged to Ruka.

"Hey, Ruka, no, Rua isn't with me. Why?" I asked.

"Well, he isn't with us, so we thought that he was with you," Ruka said. I took the "we" to mean her, Yusei, Solum, Yanagi and Tanner. I wasn't sure if Dexter was with them or not. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ruka," I said, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, probably. He likes to get in trouble though," Ruka said, "Anyways, we are going to look for him."

"Okay, do you want me to come and help look?" I asked.

"Actually, I called to see if you would stay there in case he shows up there," Ruka said.

"Yeah, I can do that. I will call you if he shows up," I said.

"Okay, thanks, Alyssa," Ruka said.

"No problem, Ruka," I said. "Hope you find him."

"So what was that about?" Vixen asked me as I hung up the phone.

"Rua is missing and no one knows where he is," I said, standing up and walking into the kitchen with Vixen following me. "Hey, Vixen, you don't think that Shadow Dweller would get Rua do you?"

"No, Shadow Dwellers don't usually bug anyone except the person they are after," she said before drinking some water that I had given her.

"I hope you're right, Vixen," I said softly, looking out the window at the darkened sky.

This day had not gone well at all.

* * *

**I would like to thank Agent of the Divine One for giving me that piece of information. **

**So, what did you guys think? Loved it? Hate it? Please tell me in your reviews. Also, I am very, very sorry for not updating in a long time. **

**Anyways, see you next time. (Hopefully it won't be as long.) Also, this was kind of a filler chapter.**


	15. What's a Riding Duel?

**Hey. Okay, I am really sorry you guys. I meant to update this chapter at the end of April, and I did have about half of it written, but I kind of got side tracked with grad stuff. So, I am very sorry. Anyways, I would like to thank the following people for their reviews:**

Amy 122: Yup. She does.

Elouise Victoria: Yeah, I know his name is lame but I couldn't come up with anything else. Alyssa is trying to fix them. First she has to figure out how though. Well, I hope this is soon enough.

Falling-Angel24: I would imagine so. Not something that you hear every day.

Blue Hurricane: I did. I did. Yeah, I figured I would throw some Physics in there. Evil subject though. She does have problems.

Ray-nee-chan: I will try to keep the length the same. Thanks for the review.

Flamaij: Yeah, when I first read it, I was like WTF? But I understood it after wards. I hoped that this chapter would explain some unanswered questions, and add in some new ones.

Agent of the Divine One: Yeah, some things have to be dull and boring.

Stig Britt: Thanks. I am not too sure about how I write sometimes, so it's nice to have some reassurance.

LoganTheJetPsysicDuelist: There is no such thing as a stupid question. As for the answer, I am not quite sure yet. I am thinking about making it a love triangle, but like I said before, not quite sure yet. I am just going with how this story plays out. Yeah, I know. Stupid not to have an outline or anything, but I change my mind a lot.

WereDragon EX: I will try and explain more about Vixen in the chapter and the ones to come. After all, the Yugioh people need to know why there is suddenly a dog with Alyssa. Right now, the Shadow Dweller isn't associated with the Dark Signers right now. He might be in the coming chapters. Yeah, I thought the Physics explanation would be funny. I'm a Physics student too, but it's not my favorite course.

Yoruichi 09: I'm glad you liked the chapter. It's good to know that the story is improving.

Sela: Thanks for the love.

Shadow-dog18: Thanks. I am going to try and get this story done soon, but I won't rush it.

**Also, thank you to everyone who is actually reading this story. It's really appreciated. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's or Solum. He belongs to Agent of the Divine One

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Day What's a Riding Duel?**

"Hm. I wonder where they could be." I said, looking over the railing, and onto the street, in hopes of seeing them. However, I was a good twenty sum stories up and I couldn't see anything except people that looked like ants.

"I hope everything's okay," I said, sighing. It had been at least an hour, if not more, since Ruka called to ask if Rua had shown up here. Apparently, he has disappeared and no one knew where he was.

"I'm sure they're fine, Alyssa," Vixen said, sitting down next to me.

"You're probably right, like usual. So how am I going to explain why I suddenly have a dog, and why I am talking to it?" I asked, hoping to get some help.

"No idea," Vixen said, making a somewhat shoulder shrug, "You'll think of something."

Groaning, I pressed my head against the railing, "God, I want to go back home. Everything thing there was so much simpler."

"I know you do, Alyssa, but until we find a way for you to get back home, you have to put up with the non-simple stuff," Vixen said, not harshly but not sugar coating it either.

"Well, I should probably go inside and do something useful. All this worrying is going to cause me to die at a young age," I said as Vixen and I walked back into the apartment.

Vixen gave a barking laugh. "Alyssa, it's completely in your nature to over worry about the ones you care for."

"Yeah, I know," I said smiling, "but I can always hope."

RING!

"Hello?" I asked after I had made a mad dash for the phone thinking it might be Ruka calling back.

"….."

"Hello?" I asked once more.

Click. Dial tone.

"Well, nice talking to you too!" I yelled in annoyance as I slammed the phone back into its holder.

"Who was that?" Vixen asked.

"Probably just some immature kids playing prank calls. Making calls with no one on the other line is way past its time," I said.

Even though I wouldn't admit it, that phone call kind of creeped me out. Yes, I know I sound paranoid and any other time I would have been annoyed at myself for letting one weird phone call get to me, but after hearing about the Shadow Dweller and everything else that's happened, my nerves were really stretched to their breaking point. When I looked at the clock, I saw that it was now quarter to ten. It had been over an hour and a half since Ruka had called me. I tried to call her again, but didn't get an answer.

"Okay, Vixen. Let's go find them," I said after hanging up the phone.

"But didn't Ruka ask you to stay here?" Vixen asked me.

"Yeah, but that was over an hour and a half ago, and Rua hasn't come home yet, so either they are on their way home, or something bad happened. Either way, I'm going to go see if I can find them," I replied, while grabbing my jacket off the couch.

"Then I'm coming with you," Vixen said, standing up, "We might even just meet them on the way out."

'She really is optimistic,' I thought to myself as we headed to the door.

I was just reaching for the door handle, when the door swung open, and hit me in the face, hard.

Covering my nose, and mumbling curses, I dashed into the kitchen to grab a Kleenex before blood dripped onto the floor.

"Are you okay, Alyssa?" Ruka asked.

"Sorry about that, Alyssa," Yusei said.

I waved my hand as I pinched my nose, "It's okay. A bump on the nose is no big deal."

Knowing that I probably sounded like I just sucked in some helium, I quit talking for the time being. After a couple of minutes, my nose bleed stopped.

"So, did you guys find Rua?" I asked as I tossed the bloody Kleenex into the trash.

"Yeah, I think Greiger took him upstairs," Ruka said.

"Greiger? You mean that guy from the Fortune Cup that made that sweet speech?" I asked, walking with Ruka to the living room.

"Yeah. Apparently Yusei has to duel Greiger tomorrow, and they are going to have a riding duel. I guess Rua got it in his head that he should go check out Greiger's duel runner and tell Yusei what it's like. He got locked inside the warehouse, and we found Greiger carrying him out of the building," Ruka said.

"Carrying him out of the building?" I asked questionably, thinking that some bad had happened.

"Yeah. I guess Rua fell asleep and refused to wake up," Ruka said.

"Oh," was all I said. That really didn't surprise me at all, "My little sister can sleep like the dead sometimes too."

When we got to the living room, I started to tidy up some of the video games, magazines and other knick knacks that were laying around. I looked out the window and saw Yusei standing with that Greiger guy. They might have been talking, but I wasn't sure because they had their backs to me.

"Hey, Ruka, you said before that Yusei and Greiger are having a riding duel tomorrow. What is that?" I asked, as I continued to clean up.

"Ruka?" I asked after a couple more minutes of silence.

Still not getting an answer, I turned to see Ruka was fast asleep on the couch. Smiling, I gently laid the blanket, which was hung on the back of the couch, on her. She gave a soft snore, and rolled onto her other side. Chuckling softly, I walked into the kitchen, and saw Vixen laying on the floor.

"Hey, were did you disappear to a couple of minutes ago?" I asked as I grabbed an apple off the counter.

"I figured that you should tell them about me before they see me," she said, referring to Rua, Ruka and Yusei.

"Uh, they might see you before I tell them," I said sheepishly as I sat on the floor beside her, "I kind of didn't get a chance to tell them yet. Well, I guess I could tell Yusei later, but Rua and Ruka are down for the night, I think."

"Oh. So who is that guy that came in carrying Rua?" Vixen asked. I must have look surprised because then she said, "What? I said I was out of sight. That doesn't mean that I can't see what is happening."

Seeing the sense that made, I nodded my head. "That's Greiger. I guess him and Yusei are going to have a riding duel tomorrow and Rua wanted to sneak a peek at Greiger's duel runner. That's where he had disappeared too. Ruka said that when they found Rua, Greiger was carrying him because he had fallen asleep after he got locked inside the warehouse. He also gave the really cool speech at the being of the Fortune Cup when these people were ragging on Yusei about having a marker. It was completely pointless, so Greiger stepped in and said how everyone is equal when it comes to playing duel monsters."

"Well, he seems like a really nice person, but, Alyssa, I want you to be cautious about how much you share with people from now on. We don't know who that Shadow Dweller was, and it would be good for you if you kept some of the details of your life to yourself," Vixen said in an almost motherly way.

"I know. I know," I said, "I can just omit some of the facts for right now," I said, taking another bite of my apple.

"Good. Oh, and try not to call any more attention to yourself than you already have," Vixen said, giving me a wary look, "You could really get yourself into some trouble which you won't be able to get yourself out of."

"I'm not going to make you any promises, Vixen, because if someone beats down one of my friends again, I might have to give them a talking to, but I can promise you that I won't go and get into any more pointless fights, okay?" I asked, trying to make it sound better.

Seeing that that was about as good as she was going to get, Vixen nodded her head.

"Good," I said, standing a stretching. "Huh, I wonder where Tanner and Yanagi have gotten too?" Solum had probably gone home by now.

"They said that they were going to crash a Solum's place tonight," Yusei said from the doorway.

"Yeow!" I yelled as I spun to face him, well them. Greiger was standing behind him taking up the whole doorway. "Jesus, I didn't hear you guys come in."

"I figured that when you jumped about a foot in the air," Yusei said with a somewhat smile.

"You know, for someone who will take on someone twice her size, you are as skittish as a kitten," Greiger said.

"I am not that skittish!" I said defensively before what else he said dawned on me, "How did you know about that?"

"Rua told me" was all he said, "Even though that was really foolish, I have to admire the lengths at which you will go to defend your friends."

"Um…..thanks?" I said, not really knowing what else to say, "Oh, my name is Alyssa by the way."

"Greiger," he said, shaking my hand, "but I think you already know that. Well, I better be leaving."

Greiger then turned to Yusei, "I am looking forward to our duel tomorrow, and I wish you luck."

"Thank you," Yusei said, "and I look forward to our duel as well."

"Nice meeting you, Alyssa," Grieger said before he walked out.

"He seems nice," I said after I heard the door close.

"Yeah," Yusei said, then he noticed Vixen, still laying in the same spot except she was looking at us now. "Alyssa, where did that dog come from?"

"Huh?" I asked in a moment of confusion before I saw him looking at Vixen. "Oh, um, well, you know how I'm kind of stuck here? Well, Vixen is like my guardian spirit, if you want to call her that. So, I guess she's here to make sure I don't get into any trouble. Well, any more trouble."

Yusei just nodded as if that made perfect sense. Heck, maybe he did understand what I meant. I really didn't know him all that well to guess at what he's thinking.

_But you wish you knew._

'Oh, just great. You again,' I thought, then I looked at Vixen from the corner of my eye. She had gone back to studying Yusei.

"Hey, Yusei," I said, suddenly remembering something that I wasn't quite sure about, "What the heck is a riding duel?"

I'm pretty sure anyone else from this dimension would have looked at me like I had grown a second head, but Yusei didn't. Probably because he knew that I knew absolutely nothing about Duel Monsters, so it probably didn't surprise him that I didn't have any idea about riding duels.

"A riding duel is just a duel on a duel runner," Yusei said, sitting on a chair. I guess he must of figured out that I had more questions.

"Oh, so is that what that red motorcycle is called?" I asked, just to be sure.

Giving a small chuckle, he replied, "Yes, that's what it is called. I guess it does look kind of like a motorcycle to some people."

Normally, I would have gotten defensive if anyone had made fun of my comparison, but it didn't seem like Yusei was making fun of me. He just thought my comparison was funny.

"So, Ruka said that Rua was looking at Greiger's. I'm guessing that because of that, not all duel runners look the same?" I asked.

"Yes, no two runners are exactly alike. It depends on the person who wants the duel runner. They model it in their own creation."

"That makes sense," I said, thinking about how Yusei's and that Atlas guy's duel runners look so different, "So that's why that Atlas guy's runner looks so different?"

However, after I said those words, I wanted to take them back. From the expression on Yusei's face, he wasn't happy about the mention of those two things.

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't mean to bug you," I said, biting my lower lip. It's something I do when I feel guilty.

"No, it's not that," Yusei said, "It's just, well, that runner used to be mine."

"Yours? But you already have one," I said, confused.

"Yeah. I built the one that I have now after Jack stole my other one from me," he said, with a clenched fist.

"Whoa. Hold on a sec," I said, completely amazed, "You _built _those?"

I saw Yusei's hand relax a bit so he must of found some amusement or something in my reaction. I couldn't help it though. I never knew someone who was that skilled in mechanics.

"Yeah, I did build them. With the help of my friends of course."

"Ruka, and Rua helped you?" I asked, trying to picture the twins doing something like that.

"No, I built them when I was still in the Satellite," he said, "My friends from there helped me."

"Oh. So, if you don't mind my asking, why did you guys build them? Aren't they illegal or something?" I asked, remembering something along those lines.

"Yes, the people from satellite aren't allowed to have runners," Yusei said, "As to why we built it, we all wanted to get out of the Satellite, and that duel runner, the one Jack has, and my Stardust dragon were going to help us."

"Does he have your dragon too since you used the word were?"

"Yeah, he does. He stole that from me at the same time he took my runner," Yusei said.

"Oh," I said, then debated about asking one more question. I guess Yusei could tell because he said for me to just ask.

"Well, you seem like you would do anything to make sure your runner stays with you, so how did Jack manage to take it?"

"He tied up my friend Rally, and put him in a boat out on the lake," Yusei said, eyes narrowing as he recalled what happened, "Rally is only thirteen so he didn't really out match Jack. Plus, he adored Jack."

Hearing this caused me to suck in my breath, "So Jack just took advantage of Rally like that? That's pathetic!"

"I know. Anyways, I dove in the water to help Rally, and I guess that's when Jack took my runner. I didn't see it until after we got back. So, now I am going to duel against Jack to retrieve my Stardust Dragon."

After hearing all that, my dislike for this Jack person intensified to loathing. "How could he do that? To his friends?"

"We don't really know why Jack did what he did," Yusei said.

"Well, there had better be one damn good explanation for that, but I doubt there is any explanation at all for doing something like that," I said, shaking my head in disgust.

"Alyssa," Vixen said after a couple minutes of silence, "I think you'd better get to bed."

"What are you, my mother?" I asked in a teasing voice which was quickly changed to a yawn.

"No, I'm not your mother," she said, giving me something that looked like a smirk, "But I can tell that you are really tired."

"Fine fine," I said, knowing that she was right. "Hey, Yusei, can you hear her?"

"No, I can't, Alyssa," he said.

"Great," I said groaning, "I'm now going to look like a nut case."

"I'm pretty sure you aren't going to look like a nut case once you tell everyone else what is going on," Yusei said.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm going to bed. Night, Yusei," I said, turning to leave, but then I turned back. "Sorry about the twenty questions before. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay, but next time I get to ask you twenty questions," he said.

"Deal," I said, "Have a good sleep."

"Thanks. You too," he said before I left the room.

'Well, that was a nice chat. I learned more about him,' I thought to myself as I climbed the stairs.

_Yeah, maybe now you will start to admit your feelings for him. _

'I think I'll leave that idea alone for a while,' I thought to my conscience dryly as I enter one of the spare bedrooms.

* * *

**Well, that was the fifteenth chapter. I promise you guys that the next chapter will be about the Fortune Cup. I just thought this would be a good filler chapter. Anyways, thanks for the reviews from before, and hopefully this pleases you guys. Bye!**


	16. Why Do I Attract the Crazy People?

**I've finally found my stupid plot bunny for this story! Okay, I am very very sorry that I haven't updated this story in six months, but I just lost interest in the whole Yugioh genre. Add first year university to that, and it's not a good mix. Thanks to the following people who left me reviews:**

**Blue Hurricane: **Thanks for the review. This chapter will have the rest of the Fortune Cup so hopefully it will have more action.

**Ray nee chan: **I get that way too sometimes. Okay, here's a hint. Alyssa is starting to acknowledge the fact that she likes Yusei.

**Arcee-chan: **Reading chapters until the middle of the night is something that I do too.

**: **Thanks. Don't worry about not reviewing. Sometimes I don't review for a few chapters too.

**Amy122: **Yeah, it would be really weird. She will fall for him soon.

**Flamaij: **I thought it was a filler chapter, but when I went back and read it, I didn't think it was either. Oops. You'll just have to wait and see about Greiger.

**Elouise Victoria: **Having readers point out my mistakes helps me to improve the story, so don't apologize for it. I thank you for helping me. I'm glad people like Vixen.

**Avrilla de Senetaz: **Oh, oops. Thanks for pointing that out. I forgot to explain. Alyssa wore the mask under her hat. Solum said that she had to wear it on her head, not her face. So, she used that loophole.

**Agent of the Divine One: **Thanks. Now she will be more cautious.

**Drachegirl14: **Thank god my OC is realistic. I hate Mary-Sues and if Alyssa turned into one, I would have killed her off. If she starts to seem like one, could you, or someone, please tell me, nicely, so that I can fix her? Thanks. Some of the spelling may be a little off. Sorry.

**Shadow-dog18: **There will be more moments to come.

**Leo112: **Good. I'm not quite sure about the whole romance part of it, so I'm kind just making it up as I go.

**Storm: Uchiha: **Thanks. Glad you like it.

**WereDragon Ex: **I wasn't sure if it was Greiger or Boomer that was his English dub name, so I picked one at random. Also, the names started out as the originals, but I am not sure why I threw in some English dub names. Sorry about that. She could have, but figured it would be best to tell the truth. All lies are like little wires connected to one another. Really? Oops. That was a mistake on my part. I remembered Yusei throwing the card back at Jack, but I forgot that Yusei had the card during the Fortune Cup. Thanks for pointing that out.

**Nemos:** All those questions shall be answered in due time. I would give spoilers, but then I think it just ruins the story. Thanks for the review!

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:** Thanks!

**And thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Now enough of my blabbering, on with the chapter! I'm sorry about mixing the Japanese and English names of the characters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's because, well, I just don't. Solum belongs to Agent of the Divine One.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Why Do I Attract the Crazy People? **

"Welcome to the second day of the Fortune Cup!" the announcer guy said as the stadium roared with cheers. "Are you ready to see some action packed dueling?" The crowd just cheered louder.

"Oh my god," I said, covering my ears to block out the noise, "I'm going to have permanent hearing loss when this thing is over."

"Oh, you'll get used to it, Lyss," Solum said from his seat next to her.

"Doubt it," I replied, but the announcer guy interrupted me before I could say anything else.

"And now, here is the next duel!" Well, the crowd went absolutely nuts. "Help me welcome the Black Storm, Greiger!"

When he shouted Greiger's name, a distant roar could be heard. It steadily got louder and louder and louder until Greiger came bursting out into the stadium on his duel runner. The crowd burst into applause and cheers.

"That's his duel runner!" Solum yelled in surprise, and I could see why.

Greiger's duel runner was Huge! It had a skull on the front, two wheels on the back on each side, and one wheel connected to the front. Greiger skidded to a stop at one of the starting lines.

"And the Shooting Star from Satellite, Yusei Fudo!" To my great surprise, the crowd actually cheered as Yusei came out onto the track.

"Hey, Ruka, why are they suddenly cheering for Yusei?" I asked the little girl, seated on my left.

"Because he beat an imposter that used a fire type deck yesterday. I guess the crowd was impressed," Ruka said.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Rua asked as he slipped into his seat beside Ruka.

"Nothing much. They are just starting," Ruka said. I was about to ask Rua where he had gotten too when the duel started. Shrugging it off, I turned my attention to the duel.

'Come on, Yusei! I know you can win!' I thought silently to myself as I watched the duel progress.

Greiger currently had 3400 points and two speed counters while Yusei had 1900 life points and no speed counters. It was now Yusei's turn.

"I draw!" Yusei said as his SPC went to one and Grieger's went to three. "I summon Shield Warrior in Defense mode!" His monster popped onto the field in a blue colour.

"You activated my monster's special ability!" Grieger yelled, "Flying Fortress Sky Fire, destroy his Shield Warrior and inflict 800 points of damage!"

I watched as Yusei's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1100. 'He is really good,' I thought to myself, as Yusei put one card face down and ended his turn.

"I draw!" Greiger said, looked at the card, and then placed it in his hand. "Now, Flying Fortress Sky Fire, attack Yusei directly!"

"If that attack hits, Yusei's going to lose!" Rua said. However, Yusei activated a trap.

"I activate Big Tornado of the Wastelands. By destroying my face down, I can revive my Speed Warrior, which takes the hit instead."

"I set one card down and end my turn," Greiger said.

Alyssa let out a breath and agreed with Rua when he said, "That was a close one."

As Yusei's turn started, his SPC went up to three while Greiger's went up to five.

"I summon Fortress Warrior in defense mode."

"Did you forget about my monster's ability? Well, here is a reminder," Greiger said as Flying Fortress Sky Fire destroyed Yusei's monster and dropping his life points to 300.

"I know Yusei didn't forget about that ability, so why did he allow it to happen?" Rua wondered.

'I have no idea, Rua,' I thought, 'But hopefully he has some kind of plan.'

"I use the magic card Speed Spell-Zero Rebirth, to bring back my Fortress Warrior," Yusei said as his monster popped back onto the field, "Next I summon Turbo Booster. Now Fortress Warrior, attack Flying Fortress Sky Fire!"

I watched as the two monsters did battle, but for some reason unknown to her, Yusei's monster wasn't destroyed.

"By activating my monster's special ability, I don't lose any life points and my monster isn't destroyed in battle. Now, I tribute Turbo Booster to destroy your Flying Fortress Sky Fire!"

"I activate Chariot Pile!" Greiger yelled, as his SPC went to six and Yusei's went to four. "This card let's me inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent."

"I tribute my Warrior Fortress to negate the attack," Yusei said, as his monster was destroyed.

"I end my turn," Greiger said.

"My draw!" Yusei said, and looked at the card that he drew. "I summon Junk Synchron to the field. Next, I activate it's special ability which allows me to bring back Speed Warrior!"

'He's going to do a synchro summon,' I thought with glee.

"By combining my two monsters I can synchro summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei said as his two monsters broke apart and created a new one. "Now attack Greiger directly!"

"Not so fast!" Greiger said, "I tribute my Chariot Pile to destroy your monster." Junk Warrior was destroyed and Greiger's life points went to 2600.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Yusei said looking annoyed.

"Shoot. I thought he had it," Rua said.

"A duel is never over until the last card is played," Tanner said.

'That's too true,' I thought, remembering all the times that my sister was able to claim victory even when she was down a lot. A dull ache started in my heart as I though about my sister, but before I could think anymore, Iwas brought out of her trance by Greiger.

"Now, I summon Black Salvo. I will use its special ability to revive Trap Reactor * Y F1. Then I Synchro summon Dark Strike Fighter." Alyssa watched in awe as his monster popped out onto the field with a whopping 2600 attack points. Now, Dark Strike Fighter, attack Yusei!"

"I activate the card Synchro Spirits. This allows me to revive my Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior from my grave yard."

Alyssa saw that Dark Strike Fighter's attack was going to hit Junk Synchron.

"By removing my Shield Warrior from play, I can save my Junk Synchron from your attack," Yusei said.

"I activate Chariot Pile to take out the rest of your life points," Greiger said.

'But I thought that card was destroyed,' I thought. 'I should really duel some more to learn about these cards.'

"Not so fast. I sacrifice my Speed Warrior, so the damage goes to zero," Yusei said, as his Speed Warrior disappeared.

"Whatever," Greiger said, "I can still activate this! My Ultimate Flare card. This card allows me to special summon one Ultimate Flare Token."

"My draw," Yusei said, "and I summon Tuning Supporter in attack mode. Next I use this card and my Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Armory Arm, and thanks to my Tuning Supporter, I get to draw one card." Yusei drew his card. "I use Speed Spell-Synchro Return to special summon my Junk Warrior. I equipped my Junk Warrior with Armory Arm which boosts its attack points to 3300. Now, attack his Dark Strike Fighter!"

I watched in amazement as Greiger's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1900. Then he was delt 2600 points of damage by the Armory Arm, which dropped his life points all the way to zero.

"He won. Yusei won!" Rua yelled, as the crowd applauded. I couldn't stop myself from cheering.

"Hey, Chariot Pile is still attached to his duel runner," Rua said, noticing this.

"You're right, Rua, but I wonder what for," Ruka said. Just then, the announcer's microphone stopped working and Greiger could be heard.

"Everyone! Goodwin is responsible for the destruction of my village! He destroyed it in his quest to summon the Crimson Dragon!" Greiger said as images of a destroyed village were shown to the audience.

"Goodwin did that!" I said in astonishment, "That guy is really twisted!"

Everyone was talking at once when Greiger spoke once more. "Yusei, Jack. You can't win if you play by Goodwin's rules!" Then he jumped onto his duel runner and raced around the track.

I noticed that Yusei had done the same, but went in the opposite direction. All I could do was watch in horror as Yusei and Greiger collided and fell back to the track.

"What do you think is going on?" Ruka asked, when suddenly a scream from Greiger pierced the air. The stadium seemed to be in pandemonium.

Just then, Goodwin's ugly mug filled a lot of screens. "Citizens of Neo Domino City, as director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, it is my duty to keep you all safe, even if it means giving up my own life."

"Oh, what a bunch of bull poop," I said. However, a lot of the people seemed soothed by these words and calmed down.

"Look! Those guys are taking Greiger away!" Rua said.

"I'm going to see what's up," Tanner said.

"I have to go see Greiger!" Rua said, moving to get up but Solum put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think you can, Rua," Solum said, "He is probably already on his way to the Facility."

"But…." Rua said, before his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay, I guess you're right."

"I'm sure you could talk to Greiger after," I said, "We could go see him." At this suggestion, Rua looked a little scared. "What?"

"You want to go to _The Facility_?" Rua asked.

"Yeah," I said, not comprehending what's so bad about that. I knew people went all the time to visit their relatives in the big house.

"You can't, Alyssa," Tanner said.

"They don't let anyone into the Facility. The only way to get in, is to become a criminal," Yanagi added.

"Besides, there's a bunch of bad people in there," Rua pointed out.

"Yeah, but you two," I said, looking at Tanner and Yanagi, "and Yusei were in the Facility, and you don't seem like bad people."

"You do get the odd nice person in there, I will admit, but the Facility isn't a place that you want to go visit," Tanner said standing up. "Well, I'm going to go see Yusei. See what the heck happened down there."

"Okay," Ruka said.

"We'll be here," I added.

As I watched Yanagi's retreating figure go up the stairs, I saw a flash of movement from the corner of my eye. Turning my head a fraction of an inch, I scanned the top area of the arena, but whoever had been there, if anyone at all, was gone. Giving myself a mental shake, I noticed that the rest of the gang had already left, and were now waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"Oi! Alyssa! Unless you want to walk home, I would suggest getting your butt in gear!" Solum yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, standing and stretching, "I'm coming. Don't get your boxers in a knot."

"So, what's happening now?" Ruka asked once I had reached them.

"Well, we could go track down Yanagi and Yusei," Tanner said, "It would be easier than getting outside." He gestured to the overly packed doors.

"I say finding Yusei and Yanagi sounds like a good idea," I said, eyeing the mass of people warily.

"Oh, don't tell me you still have personal space issues," Solum said, laughing.

"What's wrong with wanting to have my own little bubble of space?" I said, walking off before Solum could reply.

* * *

"Do you really think Goodwin was behind the destruction of Greiger's village?" Rua asked, as we walked back to Tops.

"I'm not sure, but with Goodwin you just never know," Yusei said.

They continued the debate about Goodwin and his motives for doing what he has done, but I tuned them out and got lost in my own world.

'_Could Goodwin have really destroyed someone's village? Is he really that power hungry? Why is he so interested in this Crimson Dragon anyways? How….'_

BANG! Booooingg!

"Ow," I said, rubbing my now throbbing nose. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't been watching where I was going, and had walked straight into a pole.

"Did you just walk into that pole?" Rua asked, but was trying his hardest not to laugh. Solum was outright laughing. Yanagi was snickering. Ruka was trying to hide her smile, and Tanner and Yusei both just looked amused.

"Oh shut up," I said, walked away with as much dignity as I could muster. Well, that and the fact that I had started to laugh.

"Alyssa, I think you should come back here," Ruka called out nervously, "This isn't the best part of the neighborhood."

"Ruka, I'm half a block ahead of you guys. Do you really think I'm going to get mugged?" I asked back loudly.

"You know, you really should listen to the little girl," a creepy voice said from behind me. Whipping around, I came face to face with a masked figure. The same figure that I had seen before.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, taking a step backwards.

"You already know who I am, Alyssa. Well, you know what I am anyways. You will find out who I am soon enough. For now, watch your back," he said.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Tanner asked, as the rest of the gang had caught up.

Instead of replying, the person just bolted across the road, but not before leaving one last comment. "If you want to know who I am, meet me at the bridge! Eleven O'clock Saturday!"

"What did he mean by that?" Rua asked.

"Donno," Ruka replied before shaking my arm, "Alyssa? You okay?"

"God damnit!" I yelled, causing her to jump, "Why do I attract the crazy people?"

* * *

**So, again, I am really sorry for not updating, and I am really sorry that this chapter might not be the greatest. The next chapter will be better. Promise. Thank s for taking the time to read this. I really don't deserve it. Peace out for now!**


End file.
